Harry Potter and the Power of Foluscizar
by TantricLEDZEP
Summary: PostOotPyr6Harry meets the HBP who will teach him a mysterious power...but the man the most mysterious Harry will ever meet.Harry gets word of a way to bring back Sirius,relating only too well to Voldemort's own rebirth.Longawaited Chap 6 is up!Readnenjoy
1. Escaping Home

disclaimer:all the characters belong to JK Rowling and affiliates. blah blah blah you get the story.

1st story in a long time. Plz review and I will have more up. Its deep in plot, but im sure you will see romance. But I assure you this is more of an "action" story than most out there. Thanks. Now...

Chapter 1: Escaping "Home"

After enduring a somewhat quiet (most would call it dead silent) car ride home from the station, Harry was subdued with emotion. After suffering through both the death of the last thing he could rightfully call family and the knowledge of his destiny of being murdered or the murderer, he couldn't really stand for much conversation anyway.

As Uncle Vernon's shiny car pulled in the unusually well kept lawn (now grayed a bit from the ongoing drought), Harry sighed with the anticipation of his summer holidays being the most boring days of his life. Once inside with all his stuff, he ran upstairs and just sat and lay on his bed, contemplating the events of last year. He thought to himself "Why all of this? Why? Everyone I know as family is dying. Why? Why does evil exist? Dammit, why do I exist? All I do is cause trouble!"

For the next week, Harry sulked in his room thinking of the recent happenings of last year. Harry occasionally heard some deep chatter and opening of doors downstairs one gloomy Tuesday night. He did not care. He moped and pitied himself over the next hour, until surprisingly, someone with a very unusually low voice knocked on the door saying, "Harry, I need a word…"

"What the…?" exclaimed Harry. "Just a minute" Harry wiped off the tears on his face and slowly trounced his way to the door, still a little shaky from his bout with himself. Realizing that he had no idea who it was, he ejaculated, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ivory Nillor. I've come to protect you. Now please let me in."

Realizing just how peculiar this random intruder is, he answered "Protect me from what? I don't need any protecting. I'm fine by myself!"; a quite random fit of rage was spurring in Harry, "I DON'T NEED ANYONE. NO ONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Quite surprised and flustered, the man replied "Harry please. I am Dumbledore's son. I need to protect you. I have to explain something to you. Please Harry just open the door."

Although deeply disgusted with the fact that he would have to deal with a Dumbledore, he opened the door halfway to reveal someone he would have expected to be a relative of Lockhart, much less Dumbledore. The man was wearing a bit of a royal looking purple cloak. His face was very young; he had to be in his late 20's. Unbecoming to his face, he had a beard made up of long blonde hair, which almost reflected his hair, which was golden and looked thoroughly groomed, as if for royalty. Seeing this shocking difference between him and Albus Dumbledore, Harry did not oblige to completely opening the door. Instead he inquired, "Who are you really? You don't look like Dumbledore at all!"

"In all trueness, most of my close friends call me Prince Ivy. Nice touch eh? I know all the robes and all are a bit elegant, but I decided it be the only way to convince you. You see, unbeknownst to my father, Albus….." he realized he was still staring at Harry through 4 inches of door. "Listen Harry please just let me in and lets talk!"

Harry obliged and let the peculiar man in.

"As I was saying, my father did not know of the prophecy that was made 60 years after Godric Gryffindor died. It said that separation of the "races of wizards", that meant purebloods, half bloods, you know, would always be imminent until the one heir from Gryffindor who conceives with the prophesized greatest wizard of all time." Seeing the bored look on Harry's face he quickly added, "You know that there was also a prophecy about Dumbledore too? Yes, he was prophesized to have the greatest powers of any wizard or witch, but limited to using them because the one would be too noble to use them. Ah again, which brings me to my point. The other prophecy states that when Dumbledore was… uh…er… with Tyraela Gryffindor, the last heir alive, she was killed ages ago unfortunately, she was bound to have a child that would one day unite all races of wizards, though the help of the one that could vanquish the line of Slytherins. Now obviously, you know that is you. There is a line in the prophecy that states, 'This Prince of the Half Bloods will unite all with the help of the one, only if the one stays alive throughout the sequential happenings'. What that means, Harry, is that if I am to unite all of our people, I need to keep you alive. Now I know this is all boring but intriguing, but I promise you I will make it easy for you."

"This all seems useless. Why do you need to unite everyone?" Harry said, a bit exasperated after waiting through 5 minutes of what he thought of as relating to one of Binns lessons.

"Because in order to bean an army of men and creatures, we need all of our side to be united and fight with order….ahh… all you need to understand is that I will teach you personally the things that my father cannot. It is true you contain the power to vanquish the one, but it is up to me to let it out. See that is what it means! The rest is a bunch of mumbo-jumbo."

"No offense Mr. um I mean Prince Ivy…but im perfectly fine on my own. Ill just get you killed" said Harry with a bit of self-sorrow.

"That is no matter to me. If I must die, then I must die. But you cannot. My father could not have had a son in public, because I would be one of the most sought after people in the world, after all, my dad is pretty good at magic isn't he? Ha ha, well anyways, this is A LOT to take in in such a short time, and I understand this is a hard time. Losing my mother 83 years ago….." he was cut off by Harry.

"83 years ago? What? How old are you?" cried Harry incredulously.

"91 of course! Well I'm supposed to wear a bit of a disguise, a disguising charm in fact, because if I looked like myself, all people would see my resemblance to the Gryffindor line and I would be sought after, and probably killed. Anyway, losing my mother was very hard. I was denounced as a Gryffindor heir because no one knew I was one. I have come to the realization that there are much more important things in life than my life, so, Harry Potter, here I am.", he finished rather lamely.

"Uh. Okay. Well I'm gonna…." He looked at his surroundings and realized where he was, "Wait why are you in this house?"

"Your aunt and uncle are being relocated, apparently your uncle is wanted by the british mafia for unpaid debts…and you could be at danger by muggle weapons."

"Great where am I going to go? The Burrow? Grimmauld Place?" He stopped, realizing what he had just said, and looked away as he fake wiped his nose while really wiping a tear.

"Grimmauld Place Harry, is the safest place for you to be. We will go….Harry watch out!" He yelled as a beam of yellow light, rather thick, shot into the room. Harry had never seen a spell with a yellow tint. The spell hit his ceiling where it hit and splattered like a thrown orange. It was obvious someone was trying to hit them from the window.

"We must go! Hurry downstairs!" Both of them bolted out of the room, jumped down the stairs, and walked 3 steps to the fireplace before stopped dead by a seemingly invisible wall.

"What the?" exclaimed Harry. Suddenly, Harry saw 4 hooded people he recongnized only too well as Death Eaters march toward them with their wands raised.

Ivy looked calmly at them and said, "Please let us go, or I will be forced to hurt you." Harry realized he really had to be Dumbledore's son after that comment. It reminded only too well of the old man.

"Sure big guy, nice robes by the way! Oh and sorry, your going to have to hurt us." smirked one the death eaters Harry recognized as being Dolohov, the one that almost killed Hermione in the Department of Mysteries last year.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. All Harry saw was Ivy do a sort of 180 and whip a silver-esque wand in a peculiar motion, and a sort of whirlwind came out of his wand. Harry gasped as he saw what had happened to the Death Eaters as they, in awe, watched the whirlwind consume them. As the whirlwind engulfed all 4 at the same time, they all glowed bright silver, then the whirlwind faded. All of the affected clunked to the ground. Harry ran over to them and pounded hard on the chest of one.

"My God! You turned them into pure silver!" shouted a befuddled Harry.

"Yes, I suppose gold would have been better." said Ivy as an afterthought.

"What else can you do?" Harry started thinking of crazy ideas, until one defining thought struck him motionless. "Can you…um…er…Do you know anything about the Department of Mysteries?" he ended with a frustrated rapidity of his words.

"Yes I do happen to discern quite a bit about the place, but Harry right now we must get out of here.", replied Ivy rather quickly.

Quite suddenly it occurred to Harry all the peculiarities of the events of the last hour, all as he stood in the middle of his living room. He had only been at Privet Drive for a week, his aunt and uncle are being relocated because of mob debts, he had met an apparent "Prince of the Half- Bloods" who is supposed to teach him how to use his "powers", and this man was the most peculiar and mysterious man he has ever seen, and that includes Dumbledore, Voldemort, and even Professor Trewelawny. He delayed for a second, pinching himself in the arm, making sure these atypical events of the last hour were really happening. Sure enough, complete with a sharp pain, he realized this was in fact real. He walked over to the fireplace with Prince Ivory Nillor, who he noticed had started to lose the effects of his disguising charm.

"What is wrong, Harry?" inquired Ivy, seeing Harry's somewhat bewildered expression.

Harry didn't reply. He only looked on at a man with a somewhat lionish appearance. His beard was long and crinkly, and was golden with streaks of gray. This was consistent with his sideburns, witch joined with his beard, and ended with a great ponytail of golden grayish hair. His eyes were golden yellow, and his face was deeply lined, with a somewhat fatherly look.

"Oh, I see the charm is wearing off. It's alright. It doesn't matter now. Lets go", he finishes as he throws floo powder in the fire he just lit. "You first, Harry."

Harry was dreading going back to the place where he knew he would have horrible recollections of events past, but he knew he had to be safe from the evil that now lurked near.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place!" Harry said, as he felt that familiar tugging behind the navel. He fell out of the grate in the kitchen of his former Godfather. He couldn't believe what he saw…

Sorry for the cliffie...few reviews, 2 perhaps, and next chapter is up! Thank you.


	2. Unveiling What Can

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my house...um and this computer. And the characters are JK Rowling's n company...the rest belongs to Bill Gates.

Notes: All replys to reviews will be at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks for reading! It really means a lot, it is very nice to hear what all of you think.

Chapter 2: Unveiling What Can

Right as Harry stepped out of the fireplace he saw a huge dementor turn and start to glide towards him. Harry felt familiar feel of everything getting cold.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" shouted Harry.

Nothing but a small wisp of smoke escaped his wand. The next moment, Ivy popped out of thin air next to him, in a bit of a sweat.

"There were 4 more I had to take down after you left, sorry for the….WHAT THE HELL?" he gasped as he saw the dementor moving ever closer to the pair.

Harry started to feel faint; he could not think of any happy memories, for almost all of the possible ones he could have had were overshadowed by his still increasing grief over Sirius Black, his dead godfather. He started to hear moments, and even envision the events of what happened in the Death Chamber. He heard Sirius's cry of triumph as he was winning his battle with Bellatrix…Prince Ivy then tried his own patronus, which turned out to look like a mini dragonish creature. The pearly white mini-dragon lunged towards the ever-menacing dementor, and drove it from the house, with the door opening, and then closing after the dementor was gone.

"Harry are you alright?" With Harry's nod, he then continued, "What a day! What a damn day I tell you! Do you mind if I inform a few others? These events must be told. It's obvious one of you-know-who's plans are in play right now. We need help. Also some things must be figured…" He stopped abruptly, sensing Harry's decreased attentiveness.

"Listen, I will be back in one minute. Please Harry go upstairs and rest, God knows you need some. Perhaps my father will discuss matters with you. This is very urgent. Things must be found out…." He trailed off as he apparated with a _crack_.

Reluctantly, and a bit wary, Harry kept his wand tight in his right hand, and trudged up the stairs to the room that he had last stayed in the last time he was at Grimmauld Place.

"Ah, I see the young vigilante is back! Listen, I have to tell you something." Harry half turned his head as he walked in the room to see the portrait of Phineas Nigellus, a rude but knowledgeable relative of Sirius's.

Harry said nothing. He walked over to the bed, laid down, and put his head on the pillow.

"Listen, you dolt! I know a way you can communicate with Sirius!" With the mention of his Godfather's name, Harry swung his head around, but he swung it so fast he got a huge cramp in his neck.

Now very attentive and vigorously, Harry inquired "How? Tell me please! Can I see him? I knew he wasn't dea…" he looked down in disgust with himself. He was bringing up the one thing he had tried to deal with and let slip for the last 2 weeks.

"Calm down boy, calm down. Has Dumbledore ever told you the point of that mysterious veil, which he told me my dear nephew passed through?"

"No."

"The reason they call that room the Death Chamber is because it is a room of death…for magical purposes. When someone is hit with the killing curse of _Avada Kedavra_, their spirit can just be ripped from them and just randomly float anywhere, right? So long ago, in Merlin's time, in fact under the authorization of the brilliant man himself, 4 of those veils were constructed, to house the spirits of those afflicted by the killing curse, or those afflicted by deadly curses. You know you can die by other ways than _Avada Kedavra_, right?"

"No, well, maybe. Dumbledore and his…I mean this guy I met, both can do things that I've never seen before. I bet they could."

"Well Harry, anyway, when someone's spirit is torn from their body in the wizarding world, they cannot coexist with the muggle spirits, for then spiritual tranquility would not exist. So these veils are where wizards' _spirits_ go when they are split. Your godfather's spirit was not ripped from his body. If I'm not mistaken, he was stunned into the veil, correct?"

"Yes, yes he was!" Harry felt a huge surge of excitement. He had never been happier in his life, he felt. He felt as if his energy and spirit had been rejuvenated, even though he had gone through some very dangerous proceedings the past few hours.

"Well then, all you need is a ghost to take his place! You see, the veil was built in such a way that it always keeps complete equilibrium. I presume you know how ghosts form, correct?"

With a nod of his head, Phineas continued, "Ghosts are never meant to cease to exist. They are spirits that goto the veil, but choose to not enter. Your Godfather, body and all, was forced into the veil. If you were to find a ghost, an outcast of the veil, one could say, that wants to pass on, part of Sirius could come back."

"Wait….part? What do you mean?" Harry felt a lump growing in his throat. He knew there had to be a catch.

"Ghosts by no means are spirits. They are personalities in spiritual form. Now if a ghost were to 'switch places' with Sirius, Sirius would come back as a spirit. Unfortunately, his body is irrecoverable. But from what I understand, the dark Lord went from spirit form to a full scale body, am I correct?"

Harry suddenly realized what could happen. It was incredible. It was unconvincing. But all in a moment, Harry suddenly determined that he would quit his stupid self-pity and antisocial ways. If he could resurrect Sirius, he could possibly have a weapon that Voldemort could never have expected, and he would have his Godfather back.

"I have to go now Harry, I am needed on the other side. But on an ending note, it is a very hard process, and I don't believe it has ever been done before. The only exception is with those who go into the veil-world body and all though. Good day, young sir."

Harry went to his bed, invigorated with life.

"My God! I knew he wasn't gone! I knew it!" he screamed at the wall.

Feeling a bit giddy, Harry got up and, quite unbecoming to his age, screamed with delight and danced around. After a few minutes, his fatigue finally caught up with him, and he sank down in bed gleefully. In a few minutes, he fell asleep.

There was Nearly Headless Nick, floating happily along with Harry, down the 9th floor corridor.

"Just a bit farther Nick, then you'll see!" said Harry happily.

Harry paraded through the door at the end of the hallway, and turned right purposefully. He strode through the door and saw the huge tiered room where the black mysterious veil stood in the middle. Harry strode with Nick to the dais in the middle, where he instructed, "Yes Nick, just go right through! Then you will pass on! I promise!"

"Alright Harry. Well, thank you for all! You've been a good person to me, and it was hard to find throughout my life. Thank you, Harry Potter."

Nick then floated on the dais, and raised his arms spiritually as he floated closer. Harry looked on with wide excitement in his eyes, expecting it to happen. As Nick floated through, he heard someone motherly say, "Harry dear, wake up. We're all downstairs."

He woke with a start. He turned away from the overly jovial form of Mrs. Weasley as he wiped his face and shook his head in disgust, as he had been dreaming something he knew he should not get so happy about. Harry knew he was one to always run into snags in a seemingly perfectly wound string.

"Just a minute, Mrs. Weasley."

"Okay, Harry dear. Please hurry though, we all need to speak with you on an urgent matter." She looked at him with serious eyes, switching her buoyant expression to one of seriousness.

She exited the room, and Harry sat on his bed to contemplate things for a minute. He thought to himself, "How could I be so dumb? This is so complicated. I cant just walk up to the veil with a ghost. I doubt Dumbledore would approve. He wouldn't want me using a ghost's sacrifice to bring back Sirius. But still, at least there is a way." As he thought this last thought, he smiled to himself, again rejuvenating his somewhat downtrodden spirit.

As Harry reached the middle of the landing on his way to the 1st floor, he heard a lot of voices. A lot sounded familiar, but a few didn't. When he reached the floor, he saw 12 people: Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, 2 people with heavy fur coats on, obviously not from the UK, 3 Asians with what looked like very heavy silky bathrobes on, a man with a suit and tie on, and a dark man with black hair wearing a very thin silk shirt.

"Hello Harry. I would like you to meet the world affiliates of the Order of the Phoenix. We have tightened and created alliances for this war. These 2 fine gentlemen (he motioned to the men with the fur coats) are Nikita Tianov and Mikhail Gorosov. They are our allied leaders from the Bulgaria/Russia area. These 3 fellows (he pointed to the Asian-looking people) are our representatives from Asia. There's Mr. Chang, Mr. Tiziki, and Mr. Xiang. That is Mr. Rodriguez, our affiliate from the South Americas (he pointed to the very tan man). And finally, this is our associate from the North Americas, Mr. Tullor."

As Dumbledore went through the names, all of them nodded at Harry. He wondered why there was such a prestigious meeting at this particular time. "Er… Professor…"

He was cut off, "You may call me Albus, Harry."

"Uh…well why were all these people summoned?" he asked truthfully.

"Because the events of today have sparked an imminent problem that needs to be sorted out. Harry Potter, within our ranks of the Order, we have a mole."

Quite suddenly, it occurred to Harry that Prince Ivy was not in the room…

Hehe another cliffie...PLEASE REVIEW! they are so pimpin.

Mrs. ChristinaFelton: Thanks for the kind words! You are too kind. Hehe I try. This chapter was for you kiddo. I hope the world is a better place now.

End note: As of now, I've decided to try to ride this pony to the end. I have some great ideas for the plot, and perhaps i could discuss them with someone, if you want. Again, please review! THANKS.


	3. The Liars, the Lied To, and Friends

Disclaimer: Characters and the world 'n stuff belongs to JK ROWLING. The rest of the story is mine. YOU CAN'T copy without my permission. HA! IN YOUR FACE MICROSOFT!

B/N-hmm...replys to most reviews are at the bottom...please review...they are great to read! and the font i wanted for Harry's letters wasn't allowed, so for right now its just italicized. ENJOY!

**Chapter 3: The Liars, the Lied-To, and Friends**

Dumbledore then gave a welcoming hand-gesture to Harry as if to tell him to sit at the table.

"But Professor, I'm not in…"

He was cut off, "I had realized that you weren't in the Order very well, Harry. That is why I decided you need to be included. Everything concerns yourself, either way. So it is only best if you can help us as we help you. Now Harry, please, take a seat."

"Does that mean that I'm…"

Again he was cut off. "Yes, Harry, you are very well within the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix. Until you are of age, unfortunately, you cannot _be in_ the Order. It would be convenient, however, if you do not reveal this information to your friends for the time being. Now, please take a seat."

Harry took a seat in the open chair next to Mr. Weasley. Dumbledore then started talking.

"Now, as I understand, the mole has to be from my own troupe. However, this knowledge has just reinforced my thoughts in the fact that even the most trusted can be fooled. Someone within the Order here, in Britain, came in this house with an obedient dementor, which I may mention is impossible to find these days. The mole left the dementor here, knowing full well that Harry Potter here was to arrive today. Unfortunately, the only possible witness to these attacks has died." Harry couldn't help but feel happy that the one who lied and may as well have caused his Godfather's death had died. "Of course, I will find who this mole is, and he or she shall be dealt with accordingly. But I have brought you all here to inform you to tighten your bonds within your associations. I have a feeling Voldemort (Harry noticed most of the table's occupants shift uncomfortably at this last word) is starting to gain affiliates throughout the world, and we can only hope our attempts in unifying throughout the world can help put a stop to his spread. I thank you all for coming here, and remember, you must only trust those who trust you."

Harry wondered why Dumbledore really brought all these strange men here. What he had just said was something most could figure out on their own accord. Perhaps Harry had missed the real point of their attendance while he was sleeping? While contemplating on that thought, the guests got up and started to apparate every few seconds, until Harry, Dumbledore, Lupin, Shacklebolt, and the Weasleys were left Harry.

"Sorry Dumbledore, I have to get back to the Ministry. Fudge should be resigning shortly, from what I hear. Good luck finding the mole" Shacklebolt said. He apparated and left the 5 sitting in the kitchen, a little curious after Shacklebolt's comment.

Harry forgot completely the fact that Fudge was hugely embarrassed by what had happened a few weeks ago right under his face. Surely Fudge would resign out of embarrassment. But who would fill in for him? Once more, Harry's thoughts shifted to Prince Ivory.

"Profess…er..I mean Albus, where is Pr…"

For the third time that night, he was cut off by Dumbledore, "Professor _Snape_, Harry, is out doing what he needs to do for the Order. Now I need to talk to you about a few things Harry. Come with me into the other room, if you please."

Starting to get a bit annoyed with Dumbledore cutting him off all the time, he walked, a bit grudgingly, to the room Dumbledore now traveled to. Harry had never been in this room before. It looked a bit like a living room, except that there was a big throne-looking chair at the opposite side of the room. Dumbledore took a seat in a rather overlarge stuffed chair, and motioned for Harry to sit on the chair next to him.

As Harry sat down, Dumbledore started, "Now Harry. I realize most of the times we talk, I have either insightful or otherwise praiseful words to share with you. However, I have to tell you, the reason I come here today is not to speak insightful or praiseful words. I have come to warn you Harry. Voldemort has acquired the aide of wizards throughout the world, as I'm sure you heard earlier. But Voldemort also possesses control over quite a few dangerous legions of creatures. To ready you for all of these threats, Harry, I have brought in the only person in this world who can possibly help you learn how to use the power that you have been blessed with. I presume you two have already met. Correct?"

"You mean Prince Ivy? Yeah, we've met. Where is he?"

"Enough with that prince rubbish. His name is Ivory" replied Dumbledore.

"Oh father, I hate that name!" replied Prince Ivy as he stepped out from under an invisibility cloak.

Dumbledore chuckled as he walked over to his son and embraced him fatherly. It was quite awkward to Harry. He had never seen Dumbledore act this way. One pressing thought was on Harry's mind though, and he wanted to ask Dumbledore about it…alone.

"Um…Professor…oh fine Albus, can I talk about something with you? Um…er…alone?" he finished looking at Prince Ivy, a little reproachful at what he had just said.

"As you wish Harry. Please Ivory, wait outside the door." said Dumbledore

With these words, Prince Ivy exited, and Dumbledore turned to Harry, "What is it that you inquire, Harry? It seems you are in very good spirits, compared to a few weeks ago."

With just a twinge of the ever-present guilt, Harry started, "I have a few things. First of all, your son; why does he call himself a Prince all the time? And what exactly is he supposed to teach me? You said yourself the power I have can only be unleashed by _me_, not someone else."

"Well Harry, I will start by saying there was a prophecy made…" he was interrupted by Harry.

"Prince…er..I mean Ivory already told me how a prophecy called him the 'Prince of the Half-Bloods'. But he isn't really a prince, is he? That would make you a king, right?"

"That is only half-correct Harry. My son is considered a prince, only because his mother was, by her bloodline, a queen. You may be surprised to find that, after Slytherin had left Britain in search of followers to his cause, Godric Gryffindor was pronounced king of the British Isles, which now consist mostly of Britain, Ireland, Wales, and Scotland. However, most believed that all heirs of Gryffindor had died. This was in fact not true. Ivory's mother, Tyraela, was the last heir. She had a baby, who should be crowned prince, once all of his possible assassins are dealt with."

Dumbledore paused, took in a breath and continued, "Onto your question of what he is to teach you, I must tell you my history. Ivory's mother, Tyraela, was killed by Grindlewald, Harry, who, as you may know, I fought ages ago and defeated. At that time I was just an average Hogwarts professor (Harry quite doubted he was average). However after he took away my…excuse me Harry." Dumbledore looked at the floor for a minute, the looked back up at Harry, shaking his head, "When Grindlewald killed Tyraela, I vowed to have vengeance for my dear son, Ivory. He was far too young for this to happen. Upon my journey to track down Grindlewald, I found an encampment of ancient looking people in Scotland. After proving to be wizards, I found out they were a very ancient tribe of Merlin, called the Welzjairs. They showed me ancient books of spells and stories of ancient magic, which they told me was the only way to defeat the 'Evil Ones', as they called him. Once they taught me the spells and stories, they proceeded to tell me of the magical power they called 'Foluscizar'."

Harry shifted in his seat. He felt as if his brain had never been more attentive. He felt a bit uneasy, as he did not like all of the mention of ancient magic and myths.

Seeing Harry's overwhelmed look, Dumbledore stopped with his story for a second, and said, "All of what I have just told you is what you shall learn from Ivory. There is no need for me to trouble you with it now. Now did you have any more questions, Harry?"

Harry highly doubted that Dumbledore would help, much less approve what Harry was about to suggest. But he tried anyway.

"Professor, well when I got here, well…" he found it difficult to portray to Dumbledore what he was trying to say. He looked at the floor, shook his head, and looked at Dumbledore again, "Well, sir, Phineas Nigellus told me that there was a way that I could talk to…well actually he said there was a way that Sirius could come out of that black veil. And um…well is that true?"

Harry was again getting that excited, giddy feeling in his stomach. Dumbledore thought for a moment, and then answered Harry, "Phineas is quite right that there is a possibility, Harry, but you have to understand that what would or could happen is very unpredictable. Since the only people to actually escape the veil's pull were ghosts and Voldemort, it's highly improbable…."

Adopting Dumbledore's habit of interrupting him, Harry interjected, "But it's possible, right!"

"Of course. But Harry, we cannot just waltz into the Department of Mysteries! They are still recovering from the damage that Voldemort's followers caused a few weeks ago. I'm sorry Harry, but for right now I cannot let you pursue this. The veil's secrets and mysteries are not even known by the most educated Unspeakables in Britain." Seeing the devastated face of Harry, Dumbledore said, "There are other ways, perhaps. But now is not the time to discuss them." Dumbledore raised his left wrist and looked at a complicated watch, only to say, "Harry I'm sorry. I must go. My inquiries for the mole have to start very soon, and I need to coordinate what we are going to do. I will speak with you on this matter soon."

Harry looked sullenly at Dumbledore, muttered an okay, just as Dumbledore pulled Harry upright out of his seat, and stated, "All hope is not lost Harry. There are other ways to connect to one that's lost. Now I must go, be careful!"

Dumbledore exited with a _crack_, and he was left in the room alone. After a few minutes of silence, Harry sat on the couch, a little perturbed at the predicaments. He now had to apparently learn ancient magic that would vanquish Voldemort, which he presumed would not be as easy as a levitating charm. Also he had to deal with the oddest person in the world, perhaps on a daily basis. Harry thought that the only way to remedy the horrible past few weeks would be if he could speak with his friends again.

Although he did not show it to them at the end of the year, he deeply confided in his friends. He realized the last 2 weeks just how much he needed them. Realizing how much of a jerk he had been, he decided to write a letter. The only letters he had written the past few weeks were to Moody confirming he was perfectly fine sitting in his room doing nothing.

Harry exited the room to find Prince Ivy sitting on a kitchen chair, apparently smoking his wand. He had the tip in his mouth and orange-colored smoke was coming out the other end. Harry shook his head and ran up the stairs to his old room.

Realizing all of his stuff was still in Privet Drive, he swore loudly and slowly walked the rest of the journey to his room. As he opened the door, he was pleasantly surprised by his owl, Hedwig, and all of his belongings which now littered the once vacant floor.

Glad to find a friend he had had his entire wizarding life, he patted Hedwig affectionately. She closed her eyes soothingly and his fingers caressed her beautiful white feathers on her head. He then said to Hedwig, "I have been such a jerk to my friends. I'm surprised they don't just leave me off by myself. I suppose it is because they are great friends then, right?"

Harry's owl hooted in approval, and Harry went over to grab a bit of parchment. He decided to apologize to his friends for his actions. He knew they were a bit scared after how he had acted at the end of the school year, but since he was not so pessimistic about life anymore, he knew he can't carry his gloom everywhere he goes.

He grabbed his quill and wrote 2 letters. He looked each over carefully. First he read his letter to Hermione

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm really sorry for not answering your letters sooner. I was a bit caught up with myself and I was being selfish. I'm sorry for not being a good friend. You were, and are, as good a friend as anyone can find, and probably the cleverest at that. I hope we can meet soon, as I am not at my usual summer palace anymore. _

_I'm sure when I see you next I can fill you in on all these events of the past few days, which I must say are very big. You don't have to be scared of me anymore, Hermione._

_Your best friend,_

_Harry Potter_

Satisfied, he folded up the parchment and looked at his other letter, addressed to Ron:

_Dear Ron,_

_Hey mate. I realize how much of a jerk I've been to you the past year. I'm sorry mate. I really hope we can be the best of friends from this point on. Forget how I acted last year. Some of the recent events have put my life into perspective for me, and it is time for me to fix my relations with my best mate. _

_When I see you next, I can fill you in on all the goings-on of the past few days, which I assure you could fill a story book or two. See you soon._

_Your best friend,_

_Harry Potter_

Also satisfied with this letter, he folded it and sealed it. He then thought to himself for a second, and picked up a third piece of parchment. After he finished writing, it read:

_Dear Sirius,_

_If you can read this, then I just want you to know that I am going to have you back home very soon. It's my fault for what happened to you, and once you get back I'm going to make it up to you. Just please, come back. Please._

_Love,_

_Harry_

After writing this particular letter, a tear escaped Harry's eye and splattered on the parchment. He wiped his face and just sat and thought for a moment about what could happen in the future. Harry decided he did not care if these letters were intercepted. No new information was revealed, he concluded, so he folded up the letter to Sirius.

Harry called Hedwig over, and picked up the letter to Ron and Hermione, tied it to her leg, and then said to her, "Hedwig this letter is important. I need you to bring it Sirius. You have to find him. I know you will."

He patted her on as he opened the window, and she flew away on to the horizon. Exhausted after a rather large day, he laid down on his bed. His stomach growled and yelled with hunger, but he decided sleep was better. He laid his head on his pillow, and within minutes, he was fast asleep…

Only one couple was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died away from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…

And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.

Harry ran to the other side of the veil only to see Sirius lying on the dais on his back. Sirius then jumped up, wincing through pain, ran to Harry, and said, "Come on Harry we have to go!"

The two ran up the huge steps of the chamber, went to the door, and opened the door to find themselves in a very ancient looking room, full of carvings of symbols Harry had never seen. Sirius took Harry's arm and led him over to the symbols on the wall.

"Harry! Look! Dumbledore and all of them don't know what they are saying. Look at me! I'm here! Talking to you! Even if it's a dream, I can still talk to you! Listen, I have heard rumors from some of the connections I have to the living world that you are going to try and swap my spirit with a ghost's. It isn't that easy! You see all these symbols? Grindlewald visited this room after he heard of the coming of a new evil lord after his fall. This room is the key to resurrection. Grindlewald inscribed all of the methods he found out on how to become immortal, and how to cheat the veil. He wrote most of it down on a few tablets of stone. Only problem is, Dumbledore got rid of him before he could finish it. You see Harry, if you can bring me back, I can be our secret weapon!"

"But I don't want you to die again!" cried Harry.

"There are ways for me to cheat death Harry. All you need to do is find this book. Now lets go play quidditch!"

The two of them grabbed broomsticks off the sides of the cavern and went outside of the cave, only to find Hogwart's quidditch pitch leering them into the distance. Ron then walked up to Harry, only to say, "Hurry Harry! Sirius is our new chaser! The game is starting! We're playing Team You-Know-Who!"

Quite suddenly, Harry woke up, only to find that Prince Ivy, back to regular dressings, but back in his young disguise, sitting in a chair by the door, stopped over with sleep.

Harry sat up on the edge of his bed and tried to go over what he had dreamt. Apparently, Grindlewald had written guides to the next evil lord on how to be resurrected and immortal, but Harry forgot if he had been told where to find them. 'Didn't Sirius say he could be my weapon or something?' Harry thought.

Going against his ailing desire to go back to sleep and try to go back to his dream, his hunger took over. He went out of the door, down the stairs, and to the kitchen, where he found Mrs. Weasley sleepily making some toast and eggs.

"Hi, Harry dear! I'm making some breakfast. What would you like, eggs? Toast? Perhaps some bacon?"

"Everything, please, Mrs. Weasley." Harry's hunger guided his words.

She turned to the food with a smile on her face, and said, "I hope your happy to know that Fred and George are dropping by today? They fancied a visit! They asked themselves."

A bit of guilt collided with feelings of surprise at her casual mention of Fred and George.

"Oh, really? That's great news! When are they coming?" Harry asked.

"Around mid-day. Their business is doing very well! I just wanted to thank you Harry for making them realize what they dreamed! I couldn't have done it myself. With all of my nonsense with conforming to each other….ahh forget it. Here you are!"

She presented him with a full plate of breakfast. Harry took the plate and hungrily and a bit sloppily scarfed down all in sight.

"Oh my! When was the last time you rightfully ate honey? Did those muggles treat you bad? I hear that they had to be exiled for trouble with other muggles, right? Serves them right, how could they treat a human being like they did?" she finished with a rhetorical question that Harry itched to answer with 'Because they aren't human'.

Harry couldn't help but feel grateful that Mrs. Weasley was his motherly figure. She was so nice to him, and said what he thought much of the time. Although she was a bit disciplinary with her family, she treated Harry just right and he respected her hugely for that. She was the first person to treat him as a son in his whole life.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry looked at her with soft eyes.

"Yes Harry? What is it? Are your eggs cold?" she looked at him worried that something was wrong.

Harry got up and put his arms out to embrace Mrs. Weasley. "Thanks. For everything. You're the closest thing to a mum I can ever and will ever have. Thanks for being there for me."

She took him in, and quite randomly, Harry began to sob into her shoulder. It seemed the tower of optimism that had been in construction for the past 2 days now wobbled with the tsunami of his old grief of the past events of last year. The two of them stood there for a minute or two, as Harry calmed down.

"Oh Harry. It has all been my pleasure. Don't worry. I will always be here for you." she said as she smiled at him warmly.

Harry couldn't help but go back to his optimistic reverie of the past few days as he heard Mrs. Weasley's words. He couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed that he had just broken down on his best friend's mom. Mrs. Weasley saw this look and said, "Don't worry Harry, you can come and talk to me about anything. I won't tell anyone else. I promise." she ended this sentence with a hug, as she turned, and made here way to the door.

"Now, Harry dear, I have to go back to the house and make breakfast for Ginny and Ron. I'm sure Ron will be visiting soon. Someone will be in very shortly to hold up your guard. Oh, come here you!"

She walked over to Harry and gave him a motherly hug, and then proceeded a few feet and then apparated.

Harry mulled around the house for a bit, all the while racking his brain for what he remembered of his dream. He decided to write all that he found out down, so he would not forget. Striding into his room, he accidentally ran into a man he totally forgot was in the house.

"Oy! Sorry Prince…er…Ivory…Well what do you want me to call you?" he said a bit flustered that his procession had been stopped.

"Prince Ivy would be fine, Harry! Do you need anything? Food, advice, a person to talk to?" said Prince Ivy pompously, reminding Harry a bit of Dobby, the old House Elf.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Can you excuse me for a bit? I…um…have to write some stuff down."

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed with the strange man now blocking his access to the rest of the room.

"Surely, Harry, surely. I'll be right outside the door if you need me!"

Puffing out his chest, and reminding Harry uncannily of Percy Weasley, Prince Ivy exited the room.

As soon as he was out of the room, Harry closed the door and rushed over to the parchment now littered about his bedstand. He kneeled on the floor, dipped his quill, and wrote on the parchment what he remembered. Knowing this document will be very important in his quest to resurrect Sirius, he checked it over carefully, trying to rethink what he remembered. The parchment read:

_Background and How-To Get Sirius Back_

_-Grindlewald wrote books on how to become immortal and cheat death for next dark lord (Voldemort)_

_-The books are the key to rightfully getting Sirius back_

_-I can talk with Sirius in my sleep_

Harry smiled at this last comment. He knew he was going to sleep much easier now-a-days. He continued to read:

_-If Sirius comes back, he will be immortal_

Harry wasn't sure if the last part he had written was right, but he could have sworn he remembered it. For the next 10 minutes, Harry racked his brain for all he could remember of the dream. Knowing he had found out more in his dream, he left the list unfinished, and folded it and put it carefully in his trunk. As he pulled his hand out the trunk, he saw a huge gash on his hand.

"What the?" Harry wondered as to what caused the gash on his hand.

He leaned in closer to the trunk, only to find the remnants of the mirror that Sirius had given him last year. Harry grabbed for his wand, only to remember that magic of any kind was in penalty of expulsion. Realizing this, he wondored as to why he hadn't got in trouble for the Patronus he had tried to conjure the day before. Sighing, he remembered that someone perfectly capable of performing legal magic was waiting right outside the door.

"Hey Prince Ivy! Can you fix this for me?" he shouted at the door.

The Prince entered, with a concerned look in his eyes as he said, "What ails you, Mr. Potter?"

"Can you fix this for me", he asked as he pointed to the remnants of the broken mirror.

"Surely, Mr. Potter! If I may ask, what is this mirror for?"

"No you may not ask!" Harry answered, still not comfortable with this new fellow.

"Alright Mr. Potter, please calm down. This is an enchanted mirror, correct?"

With a nod of his head, the Prince closed his eyes for a second, brandished his wand, and said, "_Reparelom!"_

The shards of glass flew together, and a red hue was given off of the mirror for a moment after it was repaired, looking much to the effects of the blue color of an item when it is changed to a portkey.

"Um…thanks." said Harry, a bit curious by the way the mirror had glowed red.

"No problem. Anything else the worry?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eye.

"No, everything is fine. Well…no. Everything's perfectly fine" he said as he had decided not to tell anyone about his dreams yet.

"Alright. I'm damn starving! I'll go make some lunch. Would you like any?" asked Prince Ivy.

"No, I'm fine for right now. I reckon I'll be down in a bit thought."

"Alright. My father always said if I wasn't in secrecy I could have become a wizard cook. But ah, that's another story. Good day."

Harry nodded at him as he exited. He couldn't help but sense the way this man had a tendency to always make him smile. He was weird, yes. Very weird. But he had a knack for finding the good in the moment. From that point, Harry decided that the man had finally won his respect. And he won an apology from Harry.

Realizing the time of day, and the fact that the Weasley twins would soon open the door to a total stranger, Harry raced downstairs to relay the news to Prince Ivy.

"Prince Ivy! The Weasley twins…." he stopped as he looked around the kitchen. There was nothing except a bowl stirring itself, something he had seen the summer previous, in the Burrow.

Prince Ivy then revealed himself by pulling of his invisibility cloak.

"I am perfectly aware that we are expecting guests soon. In fact, I think I should become acquainted with them….I think they know me, actually" he finished with a nod towards the ceiling.

"What? How?"

Harry thought it was quite ludicrous that a man such as Prince Ivy would know Fred and George Weasley.

"I have visited their store quite a few times, which I may mention is quite a visit!"

"You've visited their store? But I thought you weren't allowed in pub…."

"I can walk around in public, just as a random passerby. Of course I cannot assume my usual form"

At these last words, Prince Ivy took out his silvery wand, tapped his forehead, and saw him assume the form that Harry had first seen him in. Only this time, he was wearing regular black robes, pulled rather tightly over his slender body.

"Why are your robes so tight?" asked Harry truthfully.

"To be with the times, of course!" he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry was astounded at the many facets of personalities this man touched on. He reminded Harry of every person he could think of.

Quite suddenly, Harry heard the distinct sound of two people apparate upstairs.

"Fred! George! We… I mean I'm downstairs!" he corrected himself.

The two ran down the steps, both brandishing the green dragon scale jackets Harry had seen them with a few weeks ago. He also noticed that Fred (he saw the name on the jacket) had an earring bearing uncanny resemblance to Bill's.

"Hey mate! Good to see you!" the twins chorused, as they both shook Harry's hand in turn.

"Thought we'd drop by, see how things are, and to tell you about business!"

George continued Fred's statement, "Which might I mention is booming as always!"

Now Fred continued, "We wanted your permission to sell this…" Fred looked near the stove to see the odd man stirring some chowder in a pan.

"S'cuse me sir, but who are you?" asked Fred, a bit rudely.

"I, my fine sir, am Ivory Nillor. You can call me Ivy if you would like." he said, winking at Fred in the process.

George interjected, "Hey I remember you! You're the one who bought all of those disguising sweets and all the fake wands! Fred don't you remember the guy?"

Without Fred's answer, George turned and walked over to Ivory, ringing his hand as if they were old buddies.

Fred screwed up his face in concentration for a moment, and then lit up with nostalgia.

"Oh yeah! Hey mate how are yah! You know, your enthusiasm in all those sweets got us sold out in 2 days! You were a popular man for a day, mate!" said Fred, also bouncing over to Ivory to ring his hand.

"They were brilliant sweets by the way! Any new ones lately?" asked Prince Ivy, acting around 70 years younger than he was.

"Yeah! That is one of the other reasons we came. Here Ivory. Hungry, at all? Here try this out!" said George, handing Prince Ivy a sweet wrapped in red and gold wrapper.

Ivory accepted it jovially, popped it in his mouth, and after a few minutes sported a face that looked exactly like…

"HEY! That's me!" said Harry, looking into his own face, although it was clearly Prince Ivy's body under it.

"We know, Harry! We want your permission to sell these. They would be a hit! And we'll share profits with you, 50/50!" said Fred sporting a rather business-like tone.

"Of course you can! And keep the money, I don't want it. Build more sweets. Make them look like Ron too! In fact, I'll only agree to have them out once you've made the same for Ron." Harry grinned as he said this last statement.

Harry could imagine the look of Ron when he saw 10 other Ron Weasleys doing their homework in Gryffindor tower.

"Once they are ready, give me a bunch of both." Harry finished the deal.

"Fine with me. Is it fine with you Fred?"

"Perfectly fine. Whoa, whatsup with you, mate?" he said as he motioned toward Prince Ivy, who had Harry's hair and eyes, but was sporting his grizzled golden grey mane of a beard.

"Excuse me boys. The transfiguration has gone a bit awry" Prince Ivy said as he excused himself from the room.

"Oh by the way, Harry, are you okay? I heard a lot of stuff happened the past few days, and well…last year…" George couldn't finish the sentence.

"Everything is fine now, thanks. You guys want some lunch?"

Prince Ivy reentered the room a little after, and the 4 of them spent the rest of the day chatting over lunch, talking about possible joke ideas, discussing quidditch, and then ending with a conversation about who will be the new Minister of Magic. After Fred and George left, Harry continued the conversations with Prince Ivy. Eventually, Harry felt his apology was almost overdue.

"Listen, Prince. I'm sorry about the way I acted to you the past few days. You did not deserve it."

"Oh it is certainly understandable, Harry Potter! There is no need to apologize, but you are forgiven, nonetheless. Is there anything else troubling you?"

"No. I'm fine now. Thanks. I'm off to bed."

"G'night, Harry. Just one thing, I was told you have learned Occlumency, correct?"

Harry nodded. The Prince continued, "Then I must suggest you follow the practice before bedtime. We don't know for sure if Voldemort will use your mind again. You must close your mind tonight."

Harry decided after what happened before; it could only be for the best. He went up the stairs, into his room, and fell asleep soon thereafter.

A/N-R&R...can't stress it enough! Another thing...I've pretty much decided to already any way, but if i get enough readers, I'll ride this story to the end. Yep! No quitters, right? Also, I realizedmy story has got quite an intiracate strand of plot so far...if you have any questions, PLEASE ASK! Either email me, or review! I'd prefer it if it is a review though...Thanks.

gaul1: if the g+ was referring to my grade on this story, Thanks! I'm so close to getthing that F I've always wanted!


	4. OWLs and A Punch From Reality

Disclaimer:I like cheese. I also like Pizza. And doughnuts are always nice. JK Rowling doesn't own those! She owns her books and the ideas in them though. Sometimes I even own a few pennies. Yes!

B/N-PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to write knowing people are actually reading it! Lots and lots is planned for this story!

Chapter 4: O.W.L.s and the Punch from Reality

The next 3 days passed without anything new happening. On the 4th day, Harry was woken by a loud tapping on the window next to his bedstand. Getting up clumsily, he walked to the window, wiped his face of sleepiness, and let Hedwig and a Hogwarts owl in. With a lurch of both excitement and foreboding, Harry realized he had totally forgot about O.W.L.s. With his hand now trembling a bit from nervousness, he grabbed the letter from the Hogwarts owl, and let it fly across the room to Hedwig's cage. Hedwig clawed her letters off her leg, and also flew toward her cage.

Harry tore the seal off the official looking piece of parchment, and read with anticipation in his eyes. He looked over the paper a couple times up and down, which read:

O.W.L. Results

_**Mr. Harry Potter,**_

_**Out of your 9 possible O.W.L. courses, you have obtained 6 O.W.L.s. The specific test scores are as follows:**_

_**Astronomy Theory: D**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures Theory: O Practical: O**_

_**Charm Theory: E Practical: O**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts Theory: O Practical: O**_

_**Divination Theory: P Practical: P**_

_**Herbology Theory: A Practical: E**_

_**History of Magic Theory: P**_

_**Potions Theory: E Practical: O**_

_**Transfiguration Theory: O Practical: E**_

_**Breakdown of Scores (-denotes passing grade cutoff): P-Poor, D-Dreadful, A-Acceptable, E-Exceeds Expectations, O-Outstanding, -notes borderline on lower grade, -notes borderline with higher grade or near perfect score (with O grades).**_

_**You have passed all the requirements to follow your career path in becoming an Auror. Another discussion with your head of house will occur during the first few weeks of term. A list with the books required is included with this note. The courses in which you have received passing O.W.L.s in are the courses in which you shall participate in next term. Term begins on September 1.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

**_Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor_**

Harry looked at his book list, and saw that he didn't have any books for astronomy, divination, or history of magic. He was quite pleased at the thought of not having to take those boring subjects anymore. He was absolutely astounded at his success in potions. He suspected that McGonagall may have helped him a bit on that category. Still riding high on his success of his O.W.L.s, Harry picked up the 3 notes that Hedwig had left. The first one was from Ron:

_**Hey Harry!**_

_**First off, there is no need to apologize. I could understand what you must be feeling, and why you act like you did. It is alright. Another thing, I expect we will see each other real soon! I'll have to tell you the bad news in person, though, I'm afraid. Anyway, thanks for the letter Harry! It really meant a lot.**_

_**Best friends,**_

_**Ron**_

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy at Ron's mention of bad news. Quite suddenly, it had occurred to Harry that he had absolutely no idea what had been going on outside of Grimmauld place or Privet Drive for the past 2 and a half weeks. Voldemort was known to be at large again, and he was bound to have taken some action. Harry resolved to ask Prince Ivy what was going on the next time he saw him.

Harry then picked up Hermione's letter.

_**Harry,**_

_**The next time we meet, which I expect will be very soon, we have to talk. Something happened. I can't say here.**_

_**Thanks very much for what you said. It meant a lot to say something like that. You're growing up, Harry. Anyway, I hope to talk to you soon. There's no need to owl me. We'll meet soon enough.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hermione**_

As Harry's eyes passed over the word love, he felt a little nest of butterflies awaken in his stomach. He hadn't had that feeling in quite a few months. It was quite unexpected, also. As Harry moved Hermione's letter over, he saw what he had assumed to be a bit of parchment really a note written on what looked like leather. The writing was very strange. Harry had never seen it before. It read:

**Dumfries**

Harry was quite puzzled at this note. He had no idea what it meant, or who it was from. Shrugging his shoulders, he took all the notes and put them in a drawer. Deciding he was hungry for breakfast, he went downstairs to a startling surprise. There, sitting at the table which he had eaten his meals daily with Prince Ivy sat Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and none other than Prince Ivy in his young disguise.

"Harry!" shouted Ron and Hermione as they saw him first, looking at all of them incredulously on the bottom of the stairs.

Ron caught Harry first, shook his hand, and took his shoulder, all the while leading him back to the kitchen table as if Harry were incapable of doing it himself.

"How did you all get here?" asked Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Dumbledore gave us a portkey." answered Neville. This was only the second time Harry had seen Neville out of school, and the first time he had ever seen him in the summer.

"Ah so he is still breaking the law, then?" said Harry, his smirk turning into a grin. He saw a big grin crack across Prince Ivy's young face.

"Of course, the man's bloody amazing at everything. Listen Harry, you all right mate? You seem, well, a bit too happy."

Looking at Harry with worrying eyes, Harry answered Ron, a bit grudgingly, "I'm fine. Things are just better now."

"That is good to hear. Listen, Harry, we need to talk" interjected Hermione, now motioning all of them to move into a different room without the peculiar young man now staring into her eyes in anticipation.

Mrs. Weasley looked over at all of the 5 moving towards the stairs, right before she said, "You 5 get right back here right now! You are all having a breakfast before any words are exchanged between yourselves!"

Hunger now itching to escape, Harry couldn't help but go back and sit at the table. Surveying the delicious plates of food that were now being carried before his eyes, Harry's mind shifted from the unusual way his friends were acting to eating as much as he possibly could.

For the next half an hour, the 5 of them, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and even occasionally Prince Ivy all talked about food and silly stuff. Apparently all of Harry's friends already knew Prince Ivy. He couldn't think of where they could have met.

As soon as everyone was done with breakfast, the 5 teenagers raced upstairs to the familiar room where Harry had slept the past 5 days. After all 5 were safely inside, Ron closed the door behind them, and exclaimed, "Harry, we need to talk."

"Whatsup, Ron?" said Harry, starting to sense that he wasn't going to like what they were going to discuss.

"Have you been keeping up with the outside world at all?" Hermione asked.

"No, I… No, I don't have a subscription to any of the newspapers…Why? What has been happening?" Harry quickly figured out why his friends were so tense all of a sudden.

This time Neville answered, "He has started attacking people. He tried to get me 2 days ago, actually. It was lucky 'cause Gran and I were in Scotland visiting my Uncle. Heh… he destroyed our house. When we got back yesterday it was blown to pieces."

Seeing the mingled fear and worry in Neville's face, Harry walked over to him and said, "Are you okay? Was anyone hurt?"

"No one was hurt in that event. We went straight to Dumbledore. He relocated us, and here I am now. Gran is at the Ministry, filing with the Magical Insurance office on our house. It's been horrible Harry. In the past 2 weeks, 43 muggles have been killed."

"And I overheard mum saying to dad that death eaters have been spotted in Kings Cross" said Ron, looking very serious.

"But school doesn't start for another month! Why would there be…" Harry was cut off.

"They are trying to scare our world, obviously. It's peculiar though. A huge troupe of Scottish Death Eaters were found outside of a Forest in Dumfries" said Hermione.

"Dumfries! It's a place! But what…" Harry stopped talking to himself, realizing he was still in front of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. "Nevermind, is there any reason as to why they were all found there?"

"No, all the interrogations are useless. Ever since Azkaban was overthrown, all captured criminals were sent to these underground dungeons in Gringotts. Apparently we lost 80 of all convicted that were in Azkaban. It's horrible. Surprisingly, no Aurors have been killed yet. On the contrary, they have caught around 200 death eaters so far since the mention of V-Voldemort's…RON get used to it!… return in the Daily Prophet. So far the worst has been Dementor attacks and a few houses have been destroyed."

Harry notice Neville close his eyes for a second then open them, looking down at the floor. Pity overflowed in Harry for Neville. He'd never had that much pity for anyone. The kid had lost his parents because they were tortured to madness, and now his family is a target of Voldemort's again.

"Is that most of it?" asked Harry.

"Yah, except, well, the death eaters tried to take Gringotts" said Ginny, speaking for the first time. Harry noticed she looked much, much better than he had remembered. She was a lot curvier than he remembered, and her freckles ceased to exist anymore.

"Quite a stupid move," said Hermione. "The goblins took them down in a couple of hours. More Death Eaters were captured. The war is just beginning though. Attacks like these are happening all around the world."

Nodding his head, Harry looked at the faces of each of his friends, and tried to comfort them with some good news, "I hear that Fred and George are doing good?"

"Yeah! They said they've been getting loads more popularity now that the Daily Prophet put out the You-Know-Who article. Mum's even happy! Dad of course is pleased that they are so successful. They said they have something to show me. I don't know what though." said Ron, ending with a doubtful expression.

"I'm sure it will be brilliant."

The 5 of them spent the rest of the day discussing all facets of life. Very ecstatic, Ron and Hermione told Harry that they had passed their O.W.L.s. Hermione wanted to pursue the profession of Healer, and Ron wanted to be an Auror. When it came turn for Neville to share, he turned a deep shade of red.

"Whatsup, Neville? What did you get?" asked Ron, still basking in the good mood of O.W.L. results.

"Well I wanted to be an Auror too. But McGonagall said I only got enough to pursue a job in experimental spell/charms. I dunno. I might be able to retake the O.W.L.s this year. I did pretty bad." He looked at the floor while he said every word.

"You are allowed to retake them? That's brilliant! My dad said experimental spell work is great fun though!" said Ron, a bit over-sympathetic.

"Yeah, but I really want to be an Auror. It be great fun." said Neville, still very downtrodden.

Mrs. Weasley then called the 5 down for dinner. Harry delayed a bit so he could talk to Ron and Hermione alone. After Ginny and Neville exited, Harry called the two over.

"Listen you two. I…um…well…"

Harry was having a rough time debating over whether to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy made about him. He also wondered if he should tell them about his dream with Sirius. He decided against it.

"I just wanted to say thanks. Um…for being there for me, you know. It really means something," finished Harry, a bit mad at himself for not saying what he wanted to.

Hermione flung her arms around him and Ron even gave Harry a fast hug after a few seconds.

"It's okay Hermione, really it is fine." said Harry, a bit taken-aback from Hermione's hug.

"Harry you are such a great friend." said Hermione, her arms still around Harry.

"Yeah, mate. Keep it up, hah." said Ron, looking at Hermione, then Harry, punching him in the arm.

"We best get downstairs quick, before your mum has a fit." said Harry.

"Quite right, Harry. Lets go." Hermione agreed.

The 3 of them went to dinner, holding their bellies in their hands as they yearned for some of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Only, to their surprise, Mrs. Weasley was at the table, not cooking. Prince Ivy, on the contrary, was at the stove, putting his finishing touches on the items of food to be placed on the table.

"Ivy sweetly offered to make dinner for us. He's quite the cook," said Mrs. Weasley, seeing the bewildered look on Hermione's face.

All of them sat down to dinner, and enjoyed Prince Ivy's cooking thoroughly. Prince Ivy beamed as compliments for his dinner rang out as everyone was leaving the table after a thoroughly large meal.

Mrs. Weasley made an announcement, "Harry? Since we all missed your birthday last week, we're going to have a formal celebration tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Gasping, Harry totally forgot that July 31 was a good 2 days ago. It had totally slipped his mind in the events at hand. Apparently it had slipped everyone else's mind, also.

"Uh... that sounds great Mrs. Weasley, thanks!" said Harry, still shocked at himself.

Everyone moved upstairs towards the bedrooms except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Prince Ivy.

"Mum, Dad, aren't you staying here?" asked Ron.

"No, I've got to go help with the inquiries", said Mr. Weasley.

"And I have to go Fetch Mrs. Longbottom." said Mrs. Weasley.

Prince Ivy then said, "Harry come down here. I need to talk to you for a minute."

Puzzled at what Prince Ivy had to say now, Harry slowly walked down the stairs, all the while assuring Ron that he would be back upstairs in a few minutes.

Prince Ivy ushered Harry into that odd room with the throne like chair, and then sat down on a couch.

"Go ahead and sit, Harry. I have had the ever increasing feeling that this house is becoming less and less safe. You still remember that a Dementor took residence in the house not too long ago, right? Well then you must know that someone out of Dumbledore's influence knows how to get into this house. I have decided that, for your safety, we should move out of the country, until term starts."

Harry surveyed him with angry eyes, " But I've only just gotten here! It's perfectly safe. Sirius's dad put spells on it and all that!"

"I'm afraid all of the spells are useless, now that someone has given away the location," Prince Ivy answered with a serious tone. "Me and my father…."

"Why doesn't your dad ever speak with me? Is he afraid of me again?" said Harry.

"Actually, he was planning on speaking with you tomorrow night. Do you not want to?" Prince Ivy answered calmly.

"No, it is fine. Nevermind. So where exactly will we be?"

"I was going to ask you, actually. We need to move somewhere in the country. I was talking to Mrs. Weasley…"

Harry interjected, "I thought only Dumbledore knew who you really were?"

"Please stop interrupting me, Harry. There are a select few who know who I am, with you being one of them. Now, Mrs. Weasley suggested Scotland. She said they have a beautiful countryside."

"How about Dumfries?" asked Harry, remembering the strange leather-clad note bearing that location in mysterious writing.

"I'm afraid not, Death Eaters were found there. It would be too risky."

"But then wouldn't it be unexpected if we were to move there? If Voldemort thinks I'm here, finds out I'm not, then goes looking for me, surely he wouldn't look where his ranks had just been?" Harry asked, pushing to go to the strange city called Dumfries.

"Ah…I suppose. I will have to ask father. Another thing…have you been practicing Occlumency before you sleep?"

"Yes, actually. I haven't had any funny dreams in a while."

As he finished that sentence, he realized it was quite true. Sirius hadn't entered his dreams since he had started calming himself before sleep. Perhaps tonight he should hold it off for once?

"Good then. Off to bed, you," Prince Ivy said, shooing him out of the room.

"That guy is _so_ weird!" Harry said to himself.

As Harry traveled the path to his room, he was wondering whether or not to tell Ron about the thing with Sirius in his dream. 'Another time, perhaps', he thought. Tonight was just not the right time.

He stepped through the doorway of his room, to find Ron standing near the wall, his right knee bent with his right foot lying vertical on the wall.

"Hey Harry. What was that about? Who is that bloke?" said Ron, noticing Harry's entry to the room.

Harry hated lying to his friend. "He asked me if dinner was alright. He's my bodyguard or something. Dumbledore sent him."

Harry had figured that it was a believable enough story. So did Ron, apparently, " Oh. Bit of a weird one, isn't he?"

With a laugh, Harry answered, "Yah, he is quite weird. But he is a good guy. Listen Ron. I'm real tired. Lets talk tomorrow. Alright?"

"Yah, that's fine mate. G'night."

It was at this moment that Harry noticed Neville was also in the room. He was standing in the corner, staring at the floor.

"Anything wrong, Neville?" asked Harry.

"No, sorry. I was just waiting for you to come back. G'night."

Not completely satisfied with Neville's answer, Harry went over to the dresser, changed into his nightclothes, and stepped into bed. While he was relaxing on his bed thinking about the day's events, he couldn't help but wonder what was up with him. When Hermione had hugged him earlier that day, he had felt a feeling towards her that he had sometimes felt towards Cho. But he also had the same feeling when Ginny had talked to him earlier that day. 'Ah. Life is so complicated', he thought. Soon, thereafter, he fell asleep, totally forgetting to clear his mind of emotion…

Harry was standing on a cliff, dangling a leg as if to jump.

"Harry, over here!" yelled an only too familiar voice.

Turning in anticipation of talking to his Godfather again, Harry accidentally hit a rock and then toppled backwards off the cliff. He continued to fall until he landed in the Hogwart's lake.

"Oh damn! The squid is gonna come after me!" he yelled as he swam with as much speed as he could toward the lake's edge. When he reached the edge, he clambered out, and shook the water out of his eyes. When he opened them up, he found himself on the edge of a vast forest. He had never been here before.

"Hey Harry! I'm right here!" said Sirius, standing a few feet inside the forest.

Now with excitement in every step, Harry ran towards Sirius, opening his arms to embrace his godfather once more. As Harry ran closer to Sirius, Harry noticed quite frankly that he wasn't running towards Sirius. The man he had presumed to be Sirius was actually Snape, who now darted through the huge trees purposefully. Harry followed Snape until Harry saw something he hadn't seen in about a year. Harry now stood in the Graveyard where Voldemort had been reborn, and sure enough sitting on the Riddle gravestone was Sirius.

"Sirius, what are we doing here?" asked Harry, a little worried that they were back in this horrible place.

Not answering him, Sirius picked up a shovel from next to the gravestone he was next to. To Harry's horror, Sirius started digging up Tom Riddle's (Senior) grave.

"Harry, come over here," Sirius said, still looking down at his digging spot.

Sirius stuck his hand in the hole, and pulled out a dirty piece of leathery parchment. Taking out his wand, Sirius beckoned Harry even closer. "_Foluscizar!" _Sirius said.

The leather like parchment sprang to life, much like the Marauders Map. In fact, it looked to Harry as if it were actually a map.

"Here take it, you already have it anyway," said Sirius, handing the leathery thing to Harry.

Harry took the map, turned it over, and to his amazement he in fact had seen this paper before.

"Sirius did you send this map to me from the veil?" asked Harry with a look of astonishment on his face.

"O' course not Harry." said Sirius now staring at the spot where Harry and Voldemort's wands had connected together.

"Harry I don't have much time left. You must use the map Harry. It's the only way."

With these words, Sirius looked over Harry's head, lit up with shock, and sprinted away from Harry. Harry, pondering why Sirius had run, looked over his shoulder, only to see a herd of 10,000 broomsticks flying straight at Harry.

"Oh my God," said Harry, now grabbing the shovel, kicking off the ground, and flying away from the advancing broomsticks…

A/N-IF YOU READ THIS PLEASE REVIEW. Thats probably the last time I should say that for today. Peace.


	5. To Tell, or Not to Tell That is the Ques...

**Disclaimer: Hmm...As of yesterday, I now own some gum, which of course I am chewing right now. Oh yeah, i also own the Arizona Iced Tea I'm drinking, which of course is crazy good! Unfortunateley, I DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter books or the ideas in them. That is owned by none other than JKR herself. Of course she probably owns way more than that...probably including a couple million pound house, 100 mercedes, and a crapload of other things. Pizza Hut is amazing...so is Costco's Pizza. I think the disclaimer explains enough now...**

_**A/N-As much as I am content with only writing the stories, I can't say that I'm a bit dissapointed in the amount of reviews. Of course, it must be my fault for writing a story that just plainly doesn't catch anyone...I will do my best to make it better. Of course, if you are reading this, REVIEW DAMMIT! Thanks. Replies to reviews are at bottom...thanks. Oh and I re-edited this chapter, sorry for the mistakes before! Enjoy!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5: To Tell, or Not To Tell; That Is the Question**_

Ron woke up to find Harry examining a large piece of leather carefully, as if he were looking for a switch or something.

"Harry, did Fred and George make a new Map of the School or something?" he said, yawning hugely throughout his question.

Harry quickly shoved the large thing out of sight. "No. It's nothing. Just a bit of homework for next term."

"Oh, alright. Hey Neville! Get up. Breakfast time!" said Ron, a bit more rejuvenated now that food was in the picture.

"Harry are you okay? You look a bit peaky." said Ron, seeing the pale face of Harry through the early morning rays.

"Yeah I am fine. Just go to breakfast. I'll be there in a bit."

Ron followed Harry's order, now sensing a bit of Harry's antisocial habits from last year. Neville got up and followed Ron to the door, but he stopped a few feet before the door. He slowly turned around, and asked Harry, "Harry, is there anything you want to say? I can keep secrets Harry. I can tell you are. It isn't good to. They only become worse and heavier. If you can't tell me, I think you should tell someone. Sorry for butting in. But I thought you should know."

"I'm not keeping secrets Neville," said Harry, who found himself dumbstruck at what Neville had just said. Was he that obvious?

Neville exited, and soon thereafter Harry took out the peculiar note he had received the day before.

'I wonder where Hedwig got this. This is all so weird! Should I tell someone about this?' he asked himself. 'Hermione is bound to know something about all of this. I reckon I should tell her. But she will tell everyone around. If only she could keep a secret. Dammit. I don't know!' he finished by shouting the last 3 words.

"You are quite right you don't know," said Phineas Nigellus, the one who had first told Harry of the possibility of bringing Sirius back.

"Oh shut up, you," said Harry, quite flustered with his present predicament.

It had seemed that everything that had happened didn't matter anymore. Harry was back to being antisocial and denied everything that was brought up to him. He hated this. He knew he had to tell somebody. Resolving to tell somebody about it before the day was over, Harry finally walked downstairs to the greeting of everyone.

"Happy Belated Birthday, Harry!" chorused most of the room, which included Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Lupin, Prince Ivy, Mad-Eye-Moody, and Tonks.

"Thanks everyone," muttered Harry.

"The full party will be tonight Harry. Everyone will be there. What would you like for breakfast?" she asked

"Just some toast, thanks," he replied.

"Oh Molly, there is no need. I am all on it!" said Prince Ivy, taking his place in front of the stove before Mrs. Weasley could.

"That is so sweet of you, Ivy. Thanks." said Mrs. Weasley. Harry couldn't help but see the small tone of anger in her voice as she spoke to him.

The rather large group, instead of sitting in the small table right in the kitchen area ate in the place where the Order of the Phoenix had their meetings. Harry remembered one year ago that his Godfather had told him of Voldemort's plans in this room.

"Wotcher, Harry! It's been a while!" said Tonks, in her usual jovial fashion. She now sported a pink Mohawk, and Harry thought she looked quite good with it.

"Yeah, it has. I like the hair today!" Harry said, trying to brighten his own mood some.

Moody, who had a seat next to Harry, then whispered into Harry's ear, "apparently so does Lupin. Look at the bloke!"

Harry took a second to look at Lupin's face. He was in fact looking straight at Tonks, who in turn turned towards Lupin, who broke his gaze in embarrassment.

Mad-eye and Harry giggled loudly, and Harry felt much better. He pondered why 30 minutes ago he hated being Harry Potter. He couldn't wish for anything more.

Everyone ate breakfast in good spirits, and after they went to the living room to relax for a bit before more people arrived.

"Bill is coming Harry! He's bringing Fleur!" said Ginny happily. Harry couldn't help but sense that nervous feeling he had gotten a few times in the last couple days.

"Really? Fleur? Are they together?" asked Harry, oblivious to Bill's love life.

"Yes. Ever since the end of the Triwizard Tournement year, they have," said Ginny.

Harry patted her on the shoulder, quite randomly, and turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Are Fred and George coming?"

"Of course, Harry dear. They will be here around tea time," she answered.

"Great news, real great," said Harry.

Harry looked at Lupin, now talking animatedly to Tonks. It was obvious he fancied her. But perhaps Moody's eye could see more than actual sights. Perhaps it could see feelings? At this thought, Harry moved across the room to escape Moody's apprehensive gaze.

At Harry's new position, he took a closer look at Lupin. If possible, he looked more tired, shabby, and depressed than ever. It looked as if the full weight of Sirius's death, the last true friend that Remus had ever had, was residing a half inch under his eyelid. Lupin had obviously not been sleeping well; although it was presumable by his usual appearance that he didn't sleep much, it was much, much more prominent than it ever had been. It then shook Harry. 'How could I be so selfish? If anyone should know about Sirius it should be Lupin! He was his true friend,' thought Harry.

Harry decided to wait when Lupin was open to talk to him. He could sense that Lupin wanted to talk to Harry about Sirius's death. Harry loomed around the room, picking up some different conversations with people, until finally he got the opportunity to converse with Lupin.

"Ah…Harry. How are you doing?" he asked, obviously thinking Harry was still very shaken.

"I'm fine. Listen Professor, I have to talk to you," Harry looked around at everyone around him, "alone."

"You may call me Remus. And alright Harry, where shall we go?" he said, getting up.

"I know a room," said Harry, all the while leading Remus to the room with the throne chair.

As Harry closed the door behind them, he started, "Listen, Remus, my first day back here, that Phineas Nigellus guy told me the whole story about the veil."

"Harry what he suggests is impossible. Dumbledore told me of what you were thinking."

"I know, I know. But I had these dreams…"

"Haven't you been practicing Occlumency?" he asked, cutting Harry off.

"Yes, I have. But I have had these dreams where Sirius has appeared, telling me all this stuff. He showed me this weird room with carvings and stuff, and he said that Grindlewald found this room…"

"Harry messing with the Powers of Foluscizar is very risky…" said Lupin, again stopping Harry in mid-sentence.

"What did you call it?"

"Foluscizar. It is the ancient magic practiced by a certain tribe of Merlin. It is very, very powerful magic. In fact, the only modern age wizard who knows it is Dumbledore."

"What? That doesn't make sense. Sirius showed me this map thingy," he felt around his pockets, realizing it was upstairs. "Here just a minute"

Harry raced upstairs, grabbed the odd leathery note and brought it down to Lupin.

"I wrote a letter to Sirius a few days ago. And Hedwig brought this back to me instead of an answer. I think Sirius is trying to give me clues on how-to bring him back! In my dream last night, he dug this thing out of Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave, and he tapped the side without writing on it with his wand while he said," Harry screwed up his face in concentration, " ah…I knew it. Just a minute."

Harry stayed in a state of concentration for a few more seconds until he lit up and said, "He said _Foluscizar_! That's right! He tapped it and said _Foluscizar_ and it turned into a map. Here you try it!"

Shaking his head, Lupin took out his wand and muttered _"Foluscizar"_. The map sprung to life just as it had in his dream.

"See! I told you! It has got to be a map to the room he was talking about!" said Harry, getting more excited by the minute.

"Harry," Lupin said hoarsely, " You may have just won us the war."

"What? What are you on about?" asked Harry, totally lost at what Lupin had just said.

"Look at the map! Look at it!" said Lupin, still breathless at the map.

Harry stood up, and positioned himself properly over Lupin's shoulder. On the top of the map, there were some weird words Harry did not know. It read: _Illac debello malum cumvirga Gryffindor_.

"Is it the map to Gryffindor's house or something?"

"No Harry. It is too bad they don't teach Latin in Hogwarts anymore… My God! I have to show Dumbledore!"

"But what about Sirius?"

"Harry, it is as hard for me as it is for you. But Harry you have to accept it. _He's gone._"

Harry refused to listen. "You're just like Dumbledore! Sirius would want me to bring him back! Every time I don't clear my mind I have a dream with Sirius in it and he talks to me! He wants to come back Remus!" Harry had tears of fury in his eyes.

"Harry, it could be Voldemort just trying to trick you into falling into his grip again. Harry you _must always_ clear your mind. It should be your top priority, after what happened."

"YOU SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I KNOW! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SIRIUS SAY HE WANTS TO BE ALIVE AGAIN AND HELP YOU IN YOUR DREAMS, HAVE YOU? NO! YOU DON'T KNOW!" Harry sank into a corner of the room, crying harder then he had in his life.

Harry looked up for a second, totally flabbergasted at what he saw. There was Remus sitting in the chair, his head in his hands, tears of his own now flowing down his palm and forearm, then dropping to the floor.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door and asked, "Is everything allrig….Oh my! What is wrong?"

She went over to Harry and helped him out of the corner. With a wave of her hand the door closed behind her. She pulled him into a hug, and walked with him over to Remus. She sat him in the chair across from Remus, and handed both of them handkerchiefs. She then exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Lupin wiped his face with the handkerchief and placed in on the table next to him. "Listen, Harry. I miss him just as much as you do. You have just got to understand. There is no way to bring someone who is dead back. He wouldn't want us to bring him back. He would have wanted to have died a hero's death. He would have wanted to die, saving you."

Tears still streamed down Harry's face. He sobbed as he talked, "But Voldemort…hic…died and was reborn…hic…so I thought…hic…that I could bring him back."

Harry started to calm himself down. Lupin put both his hands on Harry's shoulders, and pulled him face to face with him. "Harry, just let him go. We both shall see him, soon enough, I'm sure. You have great friends around you. You have loving people around you. Sirius wouldn't want you to give all that up to have him back. He would patiently wait. In fact, he is probably watching over you right now, smiling at the loyalty you show him."

These words soothed Harry in a way that only a parental figure could. A new bond had been created between Harry and Lupin. At that time, Harry didn't have more respect for anyone except Remus Lupin.

"Thank you Remus. I reckon you are right."

Harry wiped his face with a handkerchief and stood up. Remus stood up, and hugged him.

"You have to do everything you can in your defense to learn how to repel evil Harry! It is the only way to avenge Sirius's death. I have a feeling that Bellatrix will be getting her comeuppance soon enough. And that is a promise. One other thing, this 'map' you have found. I need you to show it to Dumbledore tonight. This is incredible," Lupin's eyes switched from reddish and puffy to excited and they shined with a bit of the rebel within.

"Now let's go back in there," said Lupin, motioning for Harry to go back in. "Wait, just a minute. "_Sicco"!_

Harry felt a warming sensation around his eyeballs. Lupin then repeated the spell to himself. Harry saw the redness and puffiness around his eyes disappear. "Thanks, Remus!"

"No problem. Happy belated birthday, by the way!"

Harry went up and hugged perhaps the one person James Potter would have named as his godfather in the current predicament. Harry had a feeling him and Remus were going to spend a lot more time together after they had that talk. The both of them proceeded into the next room, where Harry was met with the greetings from Fred and George. It hadn't occurred to Harry how long he was in the room with Lupin. Harry said his greetings, and then ran upstairs to put away the 'map' that he had shown Lupin.

Once the map was safely stowed away, Harry started to return. It was at this time that he realized the once very annoying painting of Sirius's mum was gone. Harry had no idea where it was. Also, it occurred to Harry that Buckbeak must have been forgotten about. He sprinted up the stairs, towards the master bedroom. Harry opened the door, but was shocked to see there was no hippogriff. All he saw was a bunch of chewed up chicken bones.

'I reckon Hagrid took him back to the forest,' Harry thought with a grin on his face. Harry walked across the room to the window, and saw that it was night-time. Surely many guests must be waiting for him downstairs. Perhaps he could speak with Hagrid? At the thought, he retreated back downstairs, all the way to the 1st landing.

Sure enough, Hagrid's cheer of, "Harry! Happy Belated Berthday, mate! How are yeh?"

As soon as Harry was properly at talking level with everyone he went over and shook Hagrid's hand heartily. "I'm good Hagrid. In fact. I'm great. It's good to see you!"

Soon after Harry had greeted his new guests, all of which included Dumbledore, McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Bill Weasley & Fleur Delacour, Hagrid, Neville's grandmother, 5 people who Harry recognized as Order members, a very depressed looking Mundungus Fletcher, Mrs. Figg, and lastly Snape.

'What is _he_ doing here?' Harry wondered, seeing Snape among the guests.

Bill and Fleur walked over to Harry. Fleur looked as stunning as ever, and the two were holding hands.

"'Arry! 'Arry Potter! Eet haz been a long time. Theez place…Eet is interesting," said Fleur in her heavy French accent. Harry noticed Bill looking at him, intently.

"Hey Harry! Long time, eh?" he shook Harry's hand heartily. "Listen, I know it has been tough lately."

'Wow how did you figure that?' Harry thought sarcastically. He wasn't in the mood for much talk about Sirius at the moment.

"So, that is why I wanted to give you this, before the dinner." He handed Harry a small box with what looked like a bracelet made out of very blondish material.

"Eet is made out of Veela hairs, 'Arry. From my grandmuzzer. Eet brings much happy feeling to zee wearer."

Bill hugged her after she said this. "She's generous, isn't she? Well, on to the party, then!" he said, giving Harry another handshake and leading Fleur back to the torrents of guests.

"Come on everyone, it is dinnertime!" rang Mrs. Weasley's voice over everyone else's, as Harry had advanced to talk to Hagrid, pocketing the Veela-bracelet.

Slowly, the rather large number of guests filed into the cavernous dining room. As Harry entered, he saw many dishes and plates full of delicious food he could only assume were from Mrs. Weasley and Prince Ivy.

Mimicking the way he started the start-of-term feasts very well, Dumbledore first obtained calm before he started. Once everyone saw Dumbledore trying to talk, they quieted down. Dumbledore then started, "We are gathered here today for two reasons, both very important in their respects. Our first is to congratulate Harry on reaching the ripe age of 16. The second is to commemorate the life and achievements of Sirius Black. May we have a silent toast to him," as Dumbledore said this, he raised his cup.

Everyone followed his lead. Everyone bowed their heads with their cups in the air. Harry even saw Snape with his cup in the air. Perhaps he had misjudged the man? He would leave that for another time. Harry knew somewhere in the heavens, Sirius was smiling, happy that he was being remembered as an innocent man. Not the man who supposedly killed 13 people with one curse, including Peter Pettigrew. No, he was remembered as noble Sirius Black, the one who readily came to Harry Potter's aide in the Ministry of Magic, even though he could face getting caught by the Ministry themselves. Harry smiled as he thought of all of that. Life was much better now.

"Thank you, Sirius," said Dumbledore, his eyes towards the heavens. "Now if you please, dig in!"

And of course they all did. The room bustled with the clang of forks and knives and plates. Food passed everywhere; rumors were being created or passed every few minutes between all of the guests. Harry focuses more on his conversation he was planning to have with Dumbledore. This had been the most he had ever talked to the man before. He couldn't help but admit it was helpful. The man was brilliant.

For the next hour, Harry ate and chatted with almost everyone at the table, exchanging either friendly words or the newest jokes. When he came around to talking to Mundungus Fletcher, though, it took Harry 3 tries to get his attention.

"Hey Mundungus. Mundungus, hello? HEY DUNG!" shouted Harry trying to get Mundungus's attention.

He looked up at Harry, shook his head, and looked down again. "I'm sorry Harry. I had no idea. I'm so stupi'. Shouldn'ta told 'im anytin'. So dumb…" he trailed off, shaking his head and drinking up what Harry suspected was Firewhisky very quickly.

"Don't worry 'bout him, Harry. He's weird tonight," said Fred, looking at Harry expectantly.

George tapped Harry's shoulder, hushing him closer, as if to tell him a secret, "Hey Harry, we've got an idea on how-to show of our new line of Harry and Ron-head sweets. We've got a few with us. Here come with us in the next room."

Fred, George, and Harry each excused themselves to go to the bathroom. Once outside, Fred briefed Harry.

"First we're gonna scare ickle Ronnie. Here take this."

He gave Harry a little green sweet, which he opened, chewed, and looked at two other Ron Weasley's, now giggling to each other.

"This is going to be brilliant. Now let's walk behind him and scare him!" said one of the Ron's. Harry couldn't tell if it was Fred or George.

The three Rons walked back into the dining room, went behind Ron, and tapped him on the shoulder. What was heard next didn't sound like a teenager scream. It sounded more like a 3 year old girl's wail.

"My God Ronniekins, you have got some lungs!" said one of the Rons.

"What the bloody hell? Are you…Am I dreaming?" said the real Ron, in huge denial and disbelief.

Harry was on the floor laughing. He couldn't control himself.

"Just showing of the new line of sweets, brother!" said a Ron, who Harry suspected was George, because of the voice.

A few of the people around the quadruple Rons gasped; two of the Rons now sported Harry Potter's face. Everyone laughed, and 2 of the Order members Harry did not know the name of beckoned the two over for ordering.

Harry walked back to his seat, and on his way Prince Ivy walked over to Harry, pointed his wand at his face, and said, _"Finite!"_ Harry looked like himself again.

"Thanks P…Ivy." Harry corrected himself quickly.

Everyone finished their dinner, and the dessert was brought out. Harry was impressed. Mrs. Weasley and Prince Ivy made quite a pair of cooks. The pies and cakes were superb, and the murmur of approval from every customer was enough to give both the cooks huge smiles the rest of the night.

As soon as the meal was over, much to Harry's surprise, a tray of packages was brought to him by Prince Ivy. As he handed the tray, he said, "from your friends with love."

Harry looked sideways at Prince Ivy for a second. The man had such a knack for surprising Harry, Harry wasn't even getting surprised every time it happened. Harry took the tray and started to open his packages. He mostly got clothes and candy from his friends.

But interestingly enough, from Mad-Eye, he got a small book with no title. He opened it, and found it was a diary. Mad-Eye's diary. It had everything! Spells, charms, stories! Harry gave Mad-Eye a hearty look, and then moved on to more packages. From Fred and George he got a boatload of the trick sweets, with a good quarter of them being the Harry/Ron sweets. From Dumbledore and McGonagall, he got a book entitled: _Wandless Magic: the Basics to the Advanced_; from Prince Ivy, he got a weird necklace with odd shaped gems all around the necklace, interlaced with runes he could not read. 'Perhaps Hermione could help me with this one,' he thought, laughing to himself. Harry received from Lupin a mirror. Harry quickly put it away, once he realized what it really was.

He eyed Lupin questionably over everyone else, as if to see where he had gotten the mirror. But he thought better of it, 'Another time, perhaps.' From the rest of the guests he received miscellaneous items of clothes, food, or books.

After he realized Harry was done opening presents, Dumbledore beckoned Harry over.

"Harry, go get your interesting 'map', and meet me in the throne room."

"Alright."

Harry walked out of the room casually, to greetings of drunken, "Goodnight you fox, you!" and "Just because your 16 doesn't mean you don't….BURP!"

In good spirits, Harry sped upstairs to the cabinet, opened it, and grabbed the funny map. As he turned to leave, he saw the note that was titled: Backgrounds and How-To Get Sirius Back, float to the ground. He picked it up and pocketed it, shrugging, 'It can't hurt to show Dumbledore. He's bound to know something on the subject.'

He walked down the stairs, only to meet Prince Ivy, looking a bit sad, walking upstairs past him.

"What's up, Ivy?" asked Harry.

He saw the Prince look around, and then say, "Father. I'll tell you tomorrow. I need to sleep," he stared upstairs and then talked to himself, saying, "teacher! Who am I to need a job? Didn't even ask me…"

A little confused, Harry replied, "Er…Okay. G'night, then!"

And he continued on his way back down to the throne room. Once he entered, he found Dumbledore already in there, enjoying himself on one of the comfortable chairs.

"Sit, Harry," requested Dumbledore, pointing to the chair across from him.

"Remus had informed me you have found a very important artifact? May I see?"

Harry handed the leather sheaf over to Dumbledore. He surveyed it for a minute through his half-moon spectacles. He then spoke, "Where did you find such an artifact Harry?"

"Hedwig brought it to me. I had written a letter to Sirius, and in return Hedwig brought me this."

Dumbledore surveyed Harry, and then nodded with approval. "Ah, clearly. Harry, do you know how-to activate this artifact?"

"Yes, you tap it with your wand while saying _Foluscizar_ and it turns into a map!" said Harry, a bit giddy now that he may finally find out what the map was really for.

Sure enough, Dumbledore tapped the sheaf and said, _"Foluscizar!"_, and it sprang to life.

"Oh my!" Dumbledore's face lit up with surprise as he saw the title to the map appear.

"Harry, you have found it! Well done!" said Dumbledore, grinning widely at Harry through his heavily lidded eyes.

"Found what? What did I do? Professor?"

Harry hadn't a remote idea of what he had found.

"Harry do you know Latin?" asked Dumbledore.

"No. Lupin told me I ought to have learned it. Why?" Harry was getting very curious about the map indeed.

"Look at the title Harry. _Illac debello malum cumvirga Gryffindor_," Dumbledore said.

"What does that mean, Professor?"

"You are more than welcome to call me Albus, Harry. Literally translated, it means 'The path to conquer evil is with the wand of Gryffindor'. This is the map to find Gryffindor's artifacts. Harry, do you know the legend of Godric Gryffindor's burial? No? I figured so. There was a legend that buried with Godric Gryffindor is his wand, and his books on the ancient powers of Foluscizar. Harry this is incredible news! This is what the Welzjairs tribe had tried to teach me. Unfortunately, they only partially taught me. It was enough to defeat Grindlewald, however."

"Professor, what exactly is so special about this Foluscizar stuff?" asked Harry, getting annoyed with Dumbledore talking about stuff Harry had no clue about.

"It is the most powerful branch of magic known to man. One artifact was discovered a few years ago, and it was placed under deep security in the Department of Mysteries. The only one's known to have mastered it are those who have been prophesized to use it. That includes Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, me, and yourself."

"Me? Who said I'm going to use it?"

"Professor Trelawney, Harry. If we can find this…it will be incredible. This is what we need to defeat Voldemort, Harry. Thank you, again, Harry, for setting us right again. Now, is there anything else you would like to ask me? I'm afraid this will be the last time we will converse for a while."

"Did Prof…I mean did Remus tell you about my dreams?"

"Yes he did. I must inform you Harry, that this is a very peculiar case. Never have I heard of the dead contacting the living through dreams. I must give my opinion and say it is one of Voldemort's plots to fool you into going somewhere. I'm sorry, Harry."

"A few more things, professor," Harry's stomach depressed quite a bit, "How come I didn't get in trouble for trying to conjure a Patronus earlier this summer?"

"Because at that particular time, actually, Terry Boshawk, the magical watcher over your area, had to go to the bathroom, and asked me to fill in. It was quite useful, actually. And quite lucky, might I add. I naturally wrote it off as self-defense and did nothing to report you of course. I soon heard the story from dear Ivory, also."

Harry didn't quite believe Dumbledore, but he continued, "Right…Well also, Prince Ivy said we are moving to Scotland. What happened with this whole mole business? Is that why?"

"It severely displeases me to abandon such a place, but yes we must find new headquarters. Mundungus Fletcher unwillingly told a shady dealer the address of this place to deliver some stolen cauldrons. I'm afraid to say that the particular shady dealer Mundungus had dealt with happened to be a Death Eater. The Death Eater of course informed his superiors, and it's quite obvious that this area isn't secure anymore. Yes, I decided you would like Scotland the best. It has the most space for Ivory to teach you. Would you mind him as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? No? Good, then. He will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at the school, then. Anything more, Harry?"

Harry was a bit shocked at this last piece of information. 'Prince Ivy? Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? This will be a weird year, no doubt,' Harry thought.

"No Professor, that is it." said Harry, not able to think of anything more to say to Harry.

"Well then I must be on my way then. Harry. Two last things. First, practice your Occlumency! And second, only conceal the information you know to those you trust. This is important. Only those you trust. Yes Mr. Potter, I am talking about Professor Trelawney's prophecy. I will see you at the start of term, I expect. Goodbye, Harry. And happy belated birthday" he added with a wink.

And before Harry could say a word, Dumbledore was gone with a _crack_. Harry exited the room, only to find that most of the guests had already left. Harry fancied a quick chat with Hagrid. He soon spotted him in the kitchen, still talking and drinking with Lupin.

"Well if I can say one thing it's ter kill the damn load of them," he dropped of as he noticed Harry next to him, "Oy 'arry! How yeh doin'?"

"I'm fine thanks. How is…how is he doing?" said Harry, careful not to make it obvious as to the existence of Hagrid's half-brother, Grawp the giant, living in the Forbidden Forest.

"It's a'right. Lupin here knows 'bout Grawpy. Nice fellow, idn't he, Lupin?" he said, obviously still a bit tipsy.

"He's getting along quite well, actually," Lupin said, and Harry surprising saw that Lupin wasn't the least bit drunk.

"Is he still violent?" asked Harry truthfully.

"He never was vi'lent, now was 'e 'arry? But nah, he's doin' much betta' now. Look a' me!" he said, pointing to his face, which Harry now saw properly for the first time since before summer. His face had no bruises or scars; Grawp had to be civil now.

"That's great news, Hagrid! So he knows English now?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Sure does! He's quite good a' it, too!" he added, now drinking a bit more.

"Where is Buckbeak, Hagrid?" Harry asked, remembering the bare room at the top of the stairs.

"E's back in th' fores', o'course! He was starvin' 'ere, so I took 'im and fed 'im meself. Still as good as he ever was. Great hippogriff, Buckbeak. I wa……" Hagrid fell over with a large thud as he had passed out on the large dining bench.

After wiping Hagrid's spilled drink off his robes, Harry realized he didn't have much more to say to the two occupants of the dining room. He got up, said his goodnights, and exited the room, heading upstairs, perhaps to talk to his friends a bit.

When he reached the top of the 1st landing, he reflected on the day. 'What great people I have surrounding me. Today was a great day. Sirius would be happy.' With the last thought, he wiped away a tear of joy. Life was looking way up for Harry Potter.

As he walked through the door to his room, he beamed hugely at its occupants.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" said both Neville and Ron, who appeared to be in as high a spirits as Harry.

"Thanks you two. Who wants to play some exploding snap?"

And for the next few hours, they played, talked, and were eventually joined by Ginny and Hermione, who livened the room a little bit. Harry couldn't help but notice Neville and Ron's tendency to stare at Hermione. Were boys that easy to figure out? 'I'm sure I'm not like that,' he thought to himself, shaking his head.

After a few more hours, the girls left and Harry became puzzled with himself. He felt that he liked both Hermione and Ginny more than a friend, but he didn't know how to convey it to them quite yet. 'I'll save it for another time. Now I've got to clear my mind,' he thought, remembering Dumbledore's words.

After Harry decided his mind was thoroughly clear, he sank into his bed. 'What a day,' he thought, 'what a day…' He was asleep in 5 minutes time…

* * *

_**A/N-I finally found out what the rulers were for! Ha im dumb. Anyway, hope you like the chapter! The 6th is very long so far, I'm at about 9k words. Im in the addition/editing process for that chap. Harry will be at Hogwarts in a couple of chapters. Thanks!** **Update: the 6th chapter, the huge one so far, will be out in the next few days. watch out for it! It's ginormic and amazing! It was quite hard to get through though, I admit!**_

**ubercool-Thanks for your praise! I hope you like this chapter...It was fun to write! I hope you continue to read and review...as they are great to read! Thank you for the kind words!**

**Mrs.ChristinaFelton-Thank you for the kind review. I hope you like the chapters that you hadn't read at the time of your review...i always return the favor...well most of the times lol. Please keep on reviewing!**

**Sanyal- I am concentrating, haha. Yes i hope they keep coming. A few more would always be nice though, haha.**

**MirageUne-Thanks for all the praise! I'm very glad you love the story! Yes the chapter titles do take a minute or two of hard thinking, but they work out, right? **


	6. Lessons in Dumfries

Disclaimer: Everything in the books belongs to J.K. Rowling & company. My original stuff is mine.

**A/N-Very sorry for the delay, but if you would like the reason look in my profile. It's been rough. It's times like this that tell you how much you take life for granted. Another thing...I updated the chapter on a couple things that needed to be done, commas and minor things, or so you may think...;-)**

_**Chapter 6: Lessons in Dumfries**_

The next 2 days were spent frantically finding everything that had belonged to Harry before he had come to Grimmauld Place. On the second day, he collapsed, tired with a full day's of searching.

"Ugh. I've only just finished packing. This is horrible. I like this place." said Harry, surveying his overflowing suitcases and trunk

"Me too, Harry. You get used to it after a week or two, eh?"

"Yeah. But I suppose that the headquarters in Scotland should be nice, right?" Harry asked, almost trying to reassure himself that the move to the place mentioned on the back of the peculiar artifact was worth it.

"I reckon so. I don't know why you don't stay here, though. Mum said Dumbledore redid the Fidelius charm, so new intruders couldn't get in. I don't see what the big fuss is."

"I suppose they want to make sure? I dunno. Voldemort isn't exactly stupid, is he?" asked Harry, noticing Ron's shudder as he mentioned Voldemort's name.

"No, he's not," Ron replied.

Prince Ivy then entered the room.

"Harry, we are leaving in a few minutes, are you packed?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm packed. Is the new headquarters already ready for us?" Harry asked incredulously.

"It most certainly is, Harry. Take your trunks and luggage and meet me downstairs, Harry. Dumbledore is waiting."

"See you Harry! I'll visit you soon!" said Ron, now running over to Harry, giving him a manly hug.

"Yeah Harry. I expect I'll see you soon," said Neville, still with that mysterious depression in his stature. He shook Harry's hand and nodded at him.

Sagging under the weight of all his stuff, he started to the 1st landing.

"Hey Harry, can I help?" said a voice that brought the butterflies to Harry's stomach.

"Uh sure, here take this," he said, handing Ginny one of his large suitcases.

The both of them struggled down the stairs, finally dropping everything once they had reached flat ground.

"Harry I just wanted you to know before you go…that I well…"she was obviously lost for words.

Harry pulled her in close and kissed her on the cheek. She proceeded to move her lips to his, but he backed away.

"Not now, Ginny. Next time," Harry felt very light. He knew that Prince Ivy would be down shortly; that is why he stopped.

He gave her a quick hug, and then said, "Ginny, we'll talk again, alright? This week has been great. You are great to be around. You make me feel good."

She beamed at him, kissed him quickly, and left him speechless on the spot. She ran up the stairs, while Harry was puzzled as to why she hadn't replied to him. He also felt embarrassed at how foolish his last remark sounded.

"Girls!" he said.

"Ah Harry! Put all of your stuff on this here platform," said Prince Ivy, entering the room.

He flicked his wand, and a large wooden platform appeared. It had a large pole in the middle.

"Just put your luggage on, and step on. That's right. Grab the pole. There you go. _Portus!_"

The pole glowed blue under Harry's hand. It felt cold to the touch. It then returned to normal temperature.

"_Accio Luggage!_" said Prince Ivy as his own luggage flew towards him, and landed next to him, on the platform.

The Prince put his own hand on the pole, and Harry felt that sensation of spinning fast and having a rope tug right behind his navel.

He landed in a huge, cavernous, wooded room. Unless Harry was much mistaken, he was in a mansion.

"This is incredible!" said Harry, looking at the lavish chairs and paintings that littered the room.

"I thought you would have liked it. A few people at the Order had it magically restored…"

"Restored? Who did this use to belong to?"

"It was abandoned. Some village people said it used to be one of Merlin's follower's hideout, but it's a bunch of rubbish. I like it too!"

Harry was a bit taken-aback by Prince Ivy's info. All of the Merlin stuff he had heard was all very controversial, and very slight. He wanted to know more about Merlin's tribes and powers.

"By chance, Prince Ivy, do you have a book or anything on Merlin and his tribes and stuff?" asked Harry, hopefully trying to find out a bit more information about the whole 'Foluscizar' mystery.

"I'm sure you'll find some volumes about him in the library," he answered, seeming a bit curious himself.

"We have a library!" asked Harry incredulously.

"Certainly. Go down that hallway," he pointed to a hallway that glittered with silvery light, "and it is the third door on the right. Be warned. Some rooms of the house have not been searched yet, including a few on this level. Try to come to me before entering a new room. In fact, I will come with you to the library. I have a thirst for a bit of reading, also," he said, all the while surveying the lavish surroundings around him.

Harry went down the silvery hallway, which he found was silvery because of a door left half open. Silvery light was escaping it, bouncing of the hallway mirrors and into the eyes of the hallway's two intruders. Prince Ivy walked, rather quickly, to the open door and closed it. Pausing for a minute, Harry was quite curious as to what the silvery light was coming from. He decided against it. He followed Prince Ivy into the library, where, with his jaw open, saw thousands upon thousands of volumes of books, all in rows, under a dark candle lit chandelier. The room was very spooky looking.

"_Adustum!_" said Prince Ivy, pointing to a table in the middle of all the shelves.

Lanterns popped out over the middle of the table and hovered there, perfect light for reading.

"Thanks, Prince Ivy," said Harry, now realizing it would have been quite hard to read without light.

"Anytime, Harry," said Prince Ivy with a smile.

Harry went from shelf to shelf, looking for any book relating to Merlin or the Foluscizar stuff. He was about to give up when his eyes passed over a golden volume, easily distinguishable from the rest. It was entitled: _Antiquus Magiq_. It was obvious to Harry what this book contained. He sprinted to the tables and opened the strange golden cover to golden pages littered with words the color of emerald. To Harry's dismay, he found the whole book was written in Latin.

"Er…Prince Ivy? Is there a spell to translate Latin words to English?" said Harry, and Prince Ivy looked up from his book to Harry.

"Of course, Harry. Here let me see the book. _Reddotux!_ There you go."

As Prince Ivy was pocketing his wand, Harry grabbed the book back and saw, with much excitement, that all the words were now English. He read through the first page. It was just an introduction talking about Merlin's birth. Harry found it quite useless. He flipped a few pages, and read: _The Subsisto Aetas Spell: pausing of time spell- The spell was figured out by Ytori Sulchen, a member of the Welzjairs tribe of Merlin_.

Harry skipped down until it explained how to do it:_ To perform the spell correctly, one must always point the want point at themselves, as it will be only the spellcaster who is unfrozen in time, unless holding someone else. The incantation is as follows: Subsisto Aetas. Once spoken with the wand pointed at the one who wishes to stop time, all known activity will stop, except for the caster of the spell's. The spell lasts for varied amounts of time, depending on the amount of Foluscizar stones the caster possesses. _

Harry stopped. 'Foluscizar stones? This is crazy. Dumbledore didn't tell me about that. Maybe Prince Ivy knows?' he thought.

"Hey, what are Foluscizar stones, Ivy?" asked Harry, seeing now that the Prince's face was back to its normal look.

The Prince walked over to Harry, and pointed to the necklace he had given Harry a few days before. "That necklace you have there Harry is the key to your power. The gems were given to my father by the leader of the Welzjair's tribe. Of course, my father decided it is more important for you to have than himself. The stones are more efficient on a necklace, so I made it into a necklace, and hence the present. Yes," he was thinking out loud, "I suppose I should start them. Yes. It would be the best. Harry, tomorrow we will start your training. The sooner, the better. Bring this book with you tomorrow. I warn you now. This magic is the hardest you will ever encounter. It is so hard to do, that only those…"

"That have been prophesized to use it may use it….Yeah you already told me that," said Harry, cutting Prince Ivy off.

"Well then I expect you to be ready. I think our time in here is done. Bring that book with you. It could be quite helpful," he finished, waving his wand at the lanterns, all of them dissipating in the process.

Harry followed Prince Ivy out of the room, and yawned.

"We will train tomorrow morning. I will wake you up at sunrise. Here, follow me. I'll show you your room," said Prince Ivy, now beckoning Harry towards the door.

Harry followed Prince Ivy through the door. Once again, they passed the room with a bit of the bright silvery light escaping under the door. Harry yearned to grab the knob and open the door, but he did not. He knew Prince Ivy would not approve, and Harry had a weird sense of security about this man's decisions. The Prince led him to the huge room, where the wooden-pole platform had once been. There were two extravagant staircases at the end of this room, which Harry presumed lead to the bedrooms.

"If this is such an ancient house, how come it seems so…modern?" Harry asked Prince Ivy as they trudged up the huge staircase.

"We have some expert wizard furnishers in the Order Harry… We are fortunate to have gained so many in number as to obtain 5 of them. They did quite a good job, didn't they?" he finished, still going up the stairs, but observing his surroundings more carefully.

"Yeah, they did." Harry replied.

Prince Ivy led Harry to the left once they reached the top, and then entered the second door on the right. Harry gasped. The room was monstrous. The wallpaper was gold; the floor glittered with golden tile. Even the ceiling had a golden tinged horizon (it looked bewitched, much the way that Hogwart's Great Hall ceiling looked).

"This is amazing," said Harry, still in awe of the sheer value of the room.

Harry sank down on the enormous king size bed, which also had the four-poster style to it. This was really a room fit for a king. There was a cot next to the lavish bed. It then dawned on Harry that the cot must be his place of rest. His spirits were dampened a bit.

"Well, g'night, then." Prince Ivy said, to Harry's surprise in nightclothes, and taking a spot on the small cot Harry had presumed was his own.

"I get… this bed?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"If you don't want it, I'd surely take it. Of course it is yours, Harry!" said Prince Ivy with a calming tone so strangely close to his father's it made Harry double check the room for signs of the Headmaster.

Harry gave a laugh, and then changed into his own nightclothes behind the curtain. Although he already had his respect, Harry felt that his relationship with the odd Prince Ivory Nillor would most certainly get stronger. He might even get attached.

After placing the weird golden-covered book on a table, Harry sunk into bed, while his thoughts flooded back to Ginny. He really liked her. But he liked Hermione just as much, in the same way. How would he work things out? Perhaps Ginny had told Hermione about what had happened before he left? And how come Hermione didn't say goodbye to him before he had left for this mansion? These confusing thoughts floated through Harry's mind as he fell asleep.

* * *

It was spring time, and everyone was outside. Harry looked down through the window towards Hagrid's cabin. He loved the way the grass thatched roof looked during the day. Sun streamed through the now clearing clouds, and broke Harry's vision. When the sun was blocked by the clouds again, Harry found himself in a large field of short grass, right next to a monstrous hill that had to be at least a half a mile long. Still surveying his surroundings, Harry turned around to see a boy about his size, with untidy black hair and glasses with his wand out, facing what looked like a Death Eater.

Harry ran closer only to see the boy he had presumed to look like him was in fact Harry. Harry kept his distance, watching the two, who were now dueling quite furiously. Harry saw himself firing off spells he knew he had never seen before. Someone tapped Harry on the back.

He turned around only to find Sirius staring him in the face. He looked very pain-stricken, as if he had been stabbed. Harry looked down to what his hand was covering on his chest. As Sirius lifted his hand, Harry saw a silver-ish light glowing from what was clearly a deep battle wound.

Feeling something warm brush by his ear, Harry turned around to see himself advancing on him and Sirius.

"Sirius, run!" Harry said, grabbing Sirius by the arms.

All of a sudden, Sirius's handsome, defined face started turning round and ugly. To Harry's horror, it was quite obvious it wasn't Sirius at all. Peter Pettigrew now stood before Harry.

"It's a trap! Run" said the other Harry.

Harry ran towards the hill, and then veered a bit to the right of the hill. He had reached the beginning of a forest. He'd been here before. When, he didn't know. He entered the forest, only to find Ron lying on a tree root, holding his leg.

"Harry! I think it is broken!" Ron said, squealing in pain.

"I know. Here. Take this," Harry said, handing Ron some chocolate.

"Thanks Harry! Let's get back to the feast," Ron said, getting up easily, and grabbing Harry's shoulder to lead him to the Hogwarts Great Hall.

* * *

Harry woke up in quite a state. He wasn't totally sure, but he could have sworn he had seen Sirius turn into Wormtail, who chased him to the beginning of a forest. And he had seen himself, only with this glowing ring around his neck. What a peculiar dream! With a guilty jump in his stomach, Harry realized he had not calmed himself before sleep. Perhaps that is why he had the weird dream. Or maybe Sirius was still trying to convey a message to Harry from the beyond?

Harry was quite confused. He jumped out of bed, looking for Prince Ivy, who was absent from his cot.

"PRINCE IVY! HEY PR…" Harry saw the prince apparate 3 feet to his right, "Morning, Ivy."

"Morning. Why were you yelling my name?" he asked, bewildered as to why Harry had screamed a few seconds before.

"I was wondering if I could go for a run. Y'know, clear my mind a bit." Harry said, all the while ashamed he hadn't followed his direction of always practicing Occlumency.

"Sure. I'll go with you. I need a bit of the same, myself. In fact, a warm up will do us good before the training." He said, walking over to the table to grab his silver wand.

Doubting a man of his age could keep up with Harry, he reluctantly agreed. Harry went over to his trunk and put on some running clothes. Prince Ivy pointed his wand at himself, and his nightclothes were replaced with running clothes quite similar to Harry's: sweatpants and plain white T-shirt.

Prince Ivy led the way; he walked out of the room, wand still in hand, took a right, and walked straight to the dead-end wall at the other side. _"Ponere!"_ Prince Ivy said, pointing his wand at the wall.

The wall fell away, domino-like, away from Prince Ivy, forming a sort of platform in midair.

"Come on, Harry. This is the way out." he said.

"What? What do we do? Ride the platform?" Harry asked, seeing a chute like spiral under the wall/platform, leading farther down than Harry could see.

"Certainly Harry! In the muggle world, I believe they call it 'surfing'. Come on Harry! Lets go surfing!" he cried, pulling Harry onto the platform before he could refuse.

Once Harry was on the platform, and with a wand tapped on the end of the platform still connected to the hallway they came from, the platform/wall dropped, and Harry and Prince Ivy were sliding down a huge chute, swirling and swirling and swirling.

"Urgh… I feel sick" Harry said after a minute of spinning.

"It's almost done, Harry, "said the Prince, looking quite youthful standing on two feet, knees a little bent, and arms in the air as if he was really surfing.

Quite unexpectedly, the platform/wall burst through a wall at the end of the chute, launching Harry and Prince Ivy across what looked like an entrance hallway. As the platform/wall rode to a halt, Harry's stomach now resided rather closer to his throat than usual. Prince Ivy got off acting very giddy, like someone getting off a muggle rollercoaster. Harry looked around the hallway. It was very plain; it had sleek stone flooring, a dirt/stone wall, no windows, and a rather low ceiling. There was no exit. Prince Ivy walked towards the other end of the Hallway, where there was only more dirt wall.

"_Ponere!"_ he said, and the dirt faded away to show an opening into the countryside.

Quite relieved he didn't have to go 'surfing' again, he walked outside with Prince Ivy.

"Ready, Harry?" said Prince Ivy, searching for a spot to start their run.

Harry didn't pay attention…the field that lay in front of Prince Ivy was way too familiar… he had seen it in his dream. Turning around, Harry gasped as he saw that he was standing before the same hill he had seen in his dream. What did all of it mean? Why had he been here in his dream?

Quite flustered with confusing thoughts, Harry started jogging to the right. To his surprise, Prince Ivy kept up quite easily. They ran in silence for a good 20 minutes. The whole area was rolling hills. It was beautiful. Harry passed beautiful bushes blooming with summer berries, which the squirrels and birds feasted on for breakfast before their eyes.

It was quite a relaxing run for both of them. The warm sunshine bathed their faces and backs as the both of them kept jogging.

"This way Harry, we ought to head back."

Feeling too good to say anything, Harry nodded his head and changed directions. Prince Ivy was quite a mystery to Harry. At age 91, for most people it would be a pain to walk the distance that Harry and he were doing. But no, Prince Ivy jogged it as if his legs were 70 years younger than they really were. There was something really special about that man, but Harry couldn't quite put his finger on exactly what it is.

As they neared the humongous hill that Harry had now figured out had the mansion hidden inside, the both of them slowed down to cool down. Both were breathing pretty heavily. They both collapsed on the ground and recuperated, enjoying the beautiful blue sky staring back at them.

"By chance, do you have that book you found yesterday, Harry?" asked Prince Ivy, now that he had caught his breath back.

"No. It is in the bedroom. I can go and get it if you like?" offered Harry.

"No, it is quite fine. Do you have your wand with you?"

"Yes," said Harry, starting to get excited now that he was going to have his first experience with the new branch of magic.

"Good. _Accio Book!_" said Prince Ivy.

The golden book was blinding Harry as it burst through the side of the hill, leaving a hole 3 feet up on the entrance-side of the hill. Prince Ivy tossed the volume to Harry, who noticed the volume was absolutely unscathed; it seemed that the hole it blew in the wall did nothing at all to the book. "Open to one of the pages and read to me. It's still translated, correct?"

Harry opened the blinding book, sitting relaxed on the soft earthy ground. Sure enough, the book was still in English, and Harry read the title of the page he was on, "_The Oris Ceterus Blandita:_ _the sight of the other charm- invented in the small Merlin Village of Peltox, this charm was often used by followers of Merlin to confuse their enemies. The charm put's the charmer's eyes in the charmed's point of view . The charmed cannot detect that their sight is being intruded upon, unless they see the spell in its process; although seeing the charm done to one's self is very rare. In order to complete the incantation, one needs to be behind the charmed. The wand is traced in a double circle fashion _(Harry figured that the double circle fashion meant figure-8) _and subsequently the incantation is spoken as follows, 'Influi Oris'. The charm lasts until the charmed see's the charmer's body. Then the charm's effect is lifted._ Ivy, this is crazy."

Prince Ivy laughed, "Surely, Harry, surely. Since I just realized that if you do magic with your wand, you may be expelled, you will have to use mine. Here," he handed his silver wand to Harry, who noticed it was quite lighter than his own, even though his was wooden.

"You have your necklace on, right? Good, now try what the book says. I suppose this is a good starting spell."

Harry waved his wand in an infinity sign and chanted, "_Influi Oris!"_, but he still saw the back of Prince Ivy's wild mane. Quite suddenly, Harry felt heat at the bridge of his throat. He grabbed at the heat source, and realized it was the necklace, whose normally clear crystalline gems were now glowing faintly from within.

"Keep trying Harry, you will get it," said Prince Ivy, who was surveying the beautiful Scottish countryside.

For the next hour, Harry tried this spell over and over again. Only instead of the necklace getting warmer, it glowed brighter and brighter. Harry felt the weirdest sensation inside of himself; it was like he had a ball inside his torso, growing bigger and bigger with every try. It was quite strange to Harry. He ignored it, however, and kept trying.

Harry was near giving up when it happened. Harry did the sideways figure 8 and said the incantation again, only this time a green aura spouted off of Harry's skin.

"Oh my God! What is happening!" Harry said, seeing the greenish light echoing off his body and collecting into what looked like a shield around Harry.

"You've unleashed it Harry! Well done! It is true! Harry, the power that has been stuck inside you your whole life, since the moment you were born, was just unlocked! Harry this is amazing. Quickly, try the spell again!" said Prince Ivy very excitedly.

Harry made the horizontal figure-8 and was in the middle of saying '_Influi Oris!' _when he dropped Prince Ivy's wand by accident. He finished saying the incantation without noticing it dropping, since he was in such deep concentration.

"Woah! I think I've done it Ivy!"

"Really? Then what am I looking at right now?"

"A centipede! This is blood amazing! Now your…oh why did you stop!" he asked, as he saw Prince Ivy staring straight at him.

Soon after saying that, Harry noticed the wand missing from his hand.

"Harry, did you just do that without a wand?" Prince Ivy asked eagerly

"I dunno, I thought I had it. Must have slipped…"

Prince Ivy stopped him mid-sentence, "Here, try again. Without a wand, though."

"But there's no…"

"Just try it, Harry. Please."

"Fine," Harry obliged, looking down at the silver wand, knowing he was going to look stupid trying a charm without a wand.

"_Influi Oris,"_ Harry said as he made the figure 8 with his right index finger.

Harry felt the necklace grow hot against his neck; only he was now staring at a daffodil 50 feet away, now a shrub in the distance, and finally, a tulip 2 feet in front of Prince Ivy…

"I did it! It worked! I can see what you're seeing!" Harry said triumphantly.

Adrenaline was running through Harry's veins in large quantities now; he obviously was receiving just a taste of what he could truly be capable of. Harry's sight returned to his own, as Prince Ivy walked towards Harry.

"Harry, I never would have thought you would break it this early. This is amazing news. Damn amazing, I tell you. Here, I can see you are famished. Let's go get some lunch. Grab your wand and the book. There you go," Prince Ivy grabbed a flower off of the ground, _"Portus."_

The flower glowed blue for a second, and then faded.

"Here Harry, take hold."

As soon as Harry grabbed part of the flower, he felt the familiar tugging sensation behind his navel, and he plopped down in the huge room he had portkeyed to yesterday.

"Harry, stay here for a minute. I have to tell father the news. This…is…bloody…amazing." he finished, apparating with a _crack_.

Harry, quite tired now, retreated over to a comfortable looking couch near a wall, and sank into it. He took off the necklace, which he noticed had been glowing light green. After a while of having it off, the green faded into nothingness; the necklace returned to its normal clearness. The day's events so far had been quite hectic. Harry had done wandless magic, and very powerful magic at that. He had somehow conjured a sort of force field without even meaning to. And apparently he had unleashed his power that had been kept inside of him his whole life. 'What a morning,' he thought to himself.

Little did Harry know that it had not only been Prince Ivy who had knew what Harry had accomplished. For the first time since his Godfather's death, Harry's scar seared with pain. Harry experience a feeling of fear quite unrelated to his current emotions. Harry was quite startled by this bout of pain. Having not had the scar hurt in a while, Harry stood up shaking a bit, still trying to shake off the repercussions of the pain of his scar. How could it have slipped his mind to not tell anybody about the abrupt absence of pain? Harry was sure with all the murder that Voldemort had committed the past month had to cause some sort of emotion in him, thus triggering the connection between Harry's scar and Voldemort to act up. For some reason unapparent to Harry, it had not. Until two minutes ago.

'I've got to tell the Prince, or somebody,' Harry said, still rubbing his forehead, making sure his scar hadn't opened up.

The Prince appeared a few seconds after Harry decided to tell someone about his event. Seeing Harry's pained expression, he asked Harry about it. Harry explained what had happened and the Prince lit up with expectation.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later. Voldemort was bound to find out about what was keeping you so determined not to flood his thoughts lately. How he found out though, I have no idea." said the Prince, looking at Harry expectantly.

"So? He doesn't know how to get in here. We're perfectly safe in here." said Harry, more calm now that he realized Voldemort had feared the fact that Harry had found powers that Voldemort knew not.

"I suppose. Still, I'm going to bring more of a guard."

"I could swear you were my guard?" said Harry, remembering what Prince Ivy had said in Privet Drive the day Harry had met him.

"True, true. Still. Don't worry, I'll stay here," and with these words, Ivy flicked his wand, where a silvery arrow like thing shot towards the ceiling, passing straight through it.

Harry and the Prince sat in silence, until the grumble of Harry's stomach reawakened them both to the fact that they were behind 2 meals. The Prince led the way to the kitchen. After 10 minutes in the kitchen, the Prince had cooked up a nice large meal for the both of them, just as Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt apparated in the mansion. Harry could tell it was them because of their calls of, "Hello? Harry? Ivory?"

He ran over to the two, and motioned them into the kitchen. Both of them were hungry also, so Ivy went to work for 10 minutes more, only making Harry crave the food even more. After they had all ate, they went in the large room to converse.

Shacklebolt told them the perimeter was safe, and that they weren't being watched, currently. He suggested that whatever Harry and Ivory were doing they should do inside only. Then the three of them discussed possible plans of Voldemort's. The talk ranged from all out assaults on Gringotts to invasions of Hogwarts to breach in the Ministry of Magic. All of them were absurdly impossible. All four of them passed the time slowly, chatting about different things here and there.

"There is a toss up for the minister. Half support Amelia Bones, y'know, the head of the magical law enforcement. The other half supports that Jeff guy. Jeff Elderth. He's a good man. I dunno who I'd go for," said Shacklebolt, with the subject of the conversation now on the new Minister of Magic.

Fudge was going to resign within the next few weeks, according to Shacklebolt. "The new ministerial vote should be around the end of September," Shacklebolt added.

Lupin then explained to Harry and the Prince how things had gotten worse in the past few days. Three ministry Aurors were missing, and the house of 5 rich ministry-supporters were found obliterated, along with the owners. It seemed that Voldemort had finally begun his reign of terror and fear.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly, with it ending when Shacklebolt apparated back to the Ministry and Lupin, Harry, and Prince Ivy settling in for bed.

"Harry, we shall continue your training tomorrow, in the large room," said Prince Ivy, right before he slipped into his cot.

Lupin conjured his own cot as he said, "Mind if I watch? I'd rather keep an eye for a watch. I've always wanted to see this 'power' you speak of, Ivory."

"Please call me Ivy, Remus."

"As you wish," said Lupin, crawling into his bed, grinning to himself.

For the next two weeks, Harry continued to practice new magic out of the peculiar golden book of ancient magic. Harry had learned some quite useful and powerful spells; in the two weeks he mastered the _Influi Oris_ charm, the _Subsisto Aetas_ spell (pause of time), and the _Accerso Phoenix_ spell (Phoenix summon), not needing his wand for any now. A strong emerald-colored forcefield formed around Harry every time he tried that kind of magic. Harry knew it was a force-field because when Lupin had tried to hex him to test the weird greenish semisphere around Harry, the spell bounced back upon Lupin.

Harry had been communicating with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny through letters sent with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Both Hermione and Ginny showed signs of returning Harry's feelings about themselves in their notes. His relationship predicament, Harry decided, would be best to be left until school started. He had other things to concentrate on.

It hadn't been until the week before September 1st that Harry looked at the weird map again. He had totally forgotten about it with all of the hard training he had been doing with his new powers. That day, after trying without success to perform the new _Infodi Humo_ charm (earthquake charm), Harry opened his trunk to put away the golden book when he noticed the leathery sheaf sticking out between two pairs of jeans.

Still having Prince Ivy's wand in his pocket, Harry took advantage of the free time he had, and eagerly took out the map. _"Foluscizar!"_ said Harry, seeing the familiar sprouting of the secret map that Dumbledore had told him the importance of.

Harry examined it close. Feeling a bit uneasy, Harry saw a forest whose illustration looked uncannily like the forest Harry had seen in his Sirius dreams a few times. Also, if Harry was not much mistaken, the hill that Harry now saw, entitled "Gryffindor Manor", was located, much to Harry's surprise, exactly where he was residing as he read it.

'I'm in Gryffindor Manor? I suppose Dumbledore inherited it from that Tiger-whatever woman? Whatever, this is bloody insane,' he said, now realizing he could navigate this map, now that he knew where he was located.

There were a couple more peculiarities on the map. Much like the Marauder's map, it moved. Small processions were seen every few miles, according to the map. One that particularly caught his eye was an animation of a lion fighting a snake. Under it were the words _'Infossum Cubiculum'._ Further inspecting the map, Harry found that the forest Harry had seen in his dream was about 3 miles to the east of the hill. Harry knew there had to be something important to be found in that forest, which he now saw was named "_Egi Abeo Silva"_. 'I'll ask Prince Ivy. In fact, he might want to join me on this adventure. We've been cooped up in this huge place for two full weeks. He'll want to get out."

Since Lupin had left yesterday in preparation for the coming full moon, Harry did not have to worry about bringing him along. 'He would have been harder to convince than Prince Ivy will be, I'm sure,' thought Harry, remembering Lupin's resiliency to most things the least bit dangerous to Harry.

As if he had heard Harry call him in his thoughts, Prince Ivy walked in the room and asked quite plainly, "Anything you want to do in particular, Harry?"

"Yeah. Mind taking a look at this?" he said, holding up the map as Prince Ivy walked closer.

"Ah. Father told me of this map. Let me see," he said, looking at it closely after Harry handed it to him. "Oh my! If I am not mistaken, this seems to be a map of, well, here!"

"Yeah I saw that. You wanna try it out?" Harry asked, with a gleam of adventure in his eye.

"I am sure father would not approve. Sure, let's go," he said, as Harry couldn't help but feel much more respect for the man who had enough courage to rebel against Dumbledore, let alone a father.

"It would be safer if we conceal ourselves." said Prince Ivy, starting towards the door.

"I've got an invisibility cloak!" offered Harry, starting towards his trunk.

"No, I have a better idea. Come over here Harry," said Prince Ivy, pulling out his wand.

"Penelope Rodern, a great niece of Nicholas Flamel, invented this spell. I learned of it last summer when I went to her great grandfather's, Nicholas, burial."

As Prince Ivy finished that sentence, Harry could sense a bit of longing in his voice, as if he wanted something he couldn't get at the moment. After a brief pause, Prince Ivy continued, "It is very, very hard to perform. I think me, Penelope, and a couple of her colleagues can do it. Now I warn you. This will feel very, very awkward. I am going to turn you into nothing more than a distinct cloud of steam. You will walk and talk just like you do, only you will be nothing more than steam.

Harry's face lit up in confusion. "What? What are you talking about? Just put a concealment charm on me or something!" Harry said, getting nervous at what Prince Ivy wanted to do.

"This is much safer, Harry. I don't want anyone to know you are here. _Fumolux!_" Prince Ivy said, waving his wand up and down in succession of each other.

Harry felt as if he was floating. He felt himself sort of detach itself from each other. Though quite painless, he knew he didn't want to ever do it again. It was quite peculiar. Prince Ivy, now content seeing nothing more than a light cloud of water vapor floating next to him, waved his hand, creating a small noise as if a blanket or cover of some sort had fallen on himself and Harry. Harry walked forward, feeling weightless as he moved his steamy legs.

"Both of us are completely invisible to any other's eye's Harry. Except perhaps Moody and my father," he said with a little chuckle. "Now, on to the map. I see it works very nicely. I believe it means for the reader to visit every little place where there are things moving. Well, the _'Philologus Cella'_, which I'm not mistaken means Scholar's room, is closest, so let's visit there first."

Harry nodded. Something occurred to him that could help him understand the map more. He asked Prince Ivy about it. "Ivy? Why don't you just translate the map? It would make what we are looking for much easier to understand."

"This is an ancient artifact, Harry. If I attempt to change it at all, it could erase itself and we will be left with nothing. That, Harry, is not worth the risk. Now let's move on, shall we?"

The two, with Prince Ivy leading the way, left the bedroom, but went to the left this time.

"We are taking an alternate exit. It is closer to this site, anyway." sensing Harry's question before it had been verbalized.

Prince Ivy went down one of the staircases to the cavernous room, with Harry close behind. They advanced to a hallway to the left of the staircases, where the Prince turned and entered the second door on the right. Harry followed him, and gasped at what he saw. It was a beautiful sight. A large, quartz staff stood, embedded into the ground, in the middle of a barren room with no windows. Even though no light was going through the room, the quartz sparkled and shimmered as if the sun was shining right behind it.

"What is it?" asked Harry, obviously perplexed by the mysterious, shiny staff.

"It is Iysdon, Harry. It is a mineral, thought only to exist in the most ancient of times, of which possesses powers of travel. Iysdon is rumored to be found in pairs. This is because according to the history of this mineral, each staff of Iysdon comes with a brother, of which it always transports the one's who touch it. Here. It will be much easier to understand if you try it. On a count of three, let us both touch the staff." said Prince Ivy, advancing to the mysterious mineral staff.

"Wait…why don't we just use the other exit? Isn't it a bit…well…safer?" said Harry, now staring reproachfully at the mysterious staff. He didn't quite get the Prince's explanation.

"I am relatively sure there is no harm, Harry. Come on," said the Prince, as Harry walked forward, recognizing defeat. "Three, two, one…"

Harry felt an odd feeling as he was transported several thousand feet. It had felt as if he had shot straight down through the ground as he grabbed the staff, now advancing at millions of miles an hour to his destination. Harry landed next to Prince Ivy, both of them clutching a rather light colored Spruce tree.

"This tree is a cover up, I believe. The Iysdon is inside. Still works just as well," he said, taking his hand away from the light colored bark.

Harry now understood what the Iysdon did. It simply transported the one who touched it to a set other staff of Iysdon. It was sort of like a portkey.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Prince Ivy, "Come on then, Harry. Onward."

The two made their way through a few miles of hilly grasslands, with Prince Ivy occasionally looking at the map as he changed direction.

"It should be right here, according to the map," said Prince Ivy, looking curious as to why they saw nothing but a large patch of grass. With prior experience with activated maps, Harry asked to see the map again. Sure enough, right next to the animation of someone writing words on a piece of parchment were unrelated words in a bubble, as if the map wanted the reader to say them.

"Here, Ivy. Say what is on the map right here. Yes, that little bubble. Try it out. Point your wand at where the thing should be," said Harry, eagerly saying these words in anticipation of what he would see.

"_Agnitio!"_ the Prince said. As soon as he finished the incantation, Harry saw a small, ancient looking stone house, propped up on a wooden porch floating 2 feet above the ground.

"Can you see it, Harry?" the Prince asked, just as in awe of the strange hut as Harry was.

"Yeah. I reckon we should see what's inside?" asked Harry, eager to investigate.

The Prince nodded, and they both stepped onto the porch, and went through the doorless entrance. It was a one-room establishment about as big as Harry's room in Privet Drive. There was a single stone desk with two rather elaborate looking quills on it, and many books scattered about. All of them were written in languages Harry did not know.

One particular thing caught Harry's attention. One of the drawer's of the stone's desk was emitting a glowing light. Harry walked over and opened the drawer. The blinding bluish light forced Harry to look away as his eyes focused. There was a small bluish orb inside. Harry was reluctant to touch it. His last experience with orbs had gotten his Godfather killed.

"Hey Ivy, take a look at this." Harry said, as Prince Ivy took heed of the mysterious light.

He walked right over, picked up the bluish orb, and the blue faded quickly, as if Prince Ivy was absorbing the energy of whatever the orb contained. The Prince made a motion so much like a retch that Harry moved out of the way in anticipation. But the Prince did not throw up; rather his eyes, once a dark brown, turned into a very light blue, much like his father's.

"Harry, I feel so….so powerful," he said as he looked at his surroundings with intensified curiosity. "I feel so much younger…so much stronger. Also, my sight is much clearer. I suppose it has something to do with this orb," he said, now holding the now clear orb closer to his eye for examination.

"Yeah…good call. Your eyes are blue now. This is weird. Let's get out of here." said Harry, now a little fearful at the weird way the Prince was acting.

"I suppose. Yes. Let us head back to the Iysdon. Here, you try holding it," he said, still surveying his surroundings much different than he usually had as he offered Harry the orb.

Harry's first instinct was to grab the weird orb and break it; his instinct changed as he took it from the Prince. When Harry's fingers closed over the orb, he had a very renewed sense of warmth and strength. Harry felt as if he could run a thousand miles. Now noticing his change in state, he supposed the orb had a strong healing charm or rejuvenating charm put on it. With reluctance on releasing the interesting ball, he placed it back in the Princes outstretched hand. The Prince pocketed it. The two then moved back through the door-less entryway and stepped off the small porch.

Harry looked behind his back a minute after he had left the porch; to his surprise, the floating stone house was replaced by the former clear patch of flat grass. So much of the 'ancient' things that Harry had encountered this year had Harry very confused; the map and its contents were on the top of that list.

After 5 minutes of relatively fast walking, Prince Ivy and Harry, still a vapor cloud, reached out to grasp the lightly colored Spruce tree in which the Iysdon was hidden. As soon as Harry's hand grasped fully on the trunk, he again felt the odd sensation of being driven straight into the ground.

Once Harry regained his sense of reality, Prince Ivy was walking towards the doorway of the Iysdon-room. Harry followed him. It was now near dinner time.

"Er…Ivy? Do you mind making me full again?" he asked as he felt uncomfortable doing the weightless walk he had been accustomed to performing for the last few hours.

"Oh. Yes, of course. _Finite._ There you go. Would you like some dinner, Harry? It has been quite a day. I daresay we should investigate a few other places on that map some time in the future. Perhaps the things we find in these places will be of some greater purpose? Here," he said, shaking his head, "let's go eat," he finished, with his hand in his pocket, handling the mysterious orb.

The two ate with excited chatter about what the room was like. Unbecoming to his real age, the Prince's deep grooves and lines in his face seemed to be fading; Harry couldn't help but tell he still had the most energy he had had in years.

The Prince excused himself from the table to go take a relaxing bath.

"I'll be back in the Parlor in about an hour. Meet me there and we shall perhaps go over the past few weeks. Heaven knows they have been quite big." said Ivy, excusing himself from the table and advancing towards the bathroom.

"Alright. Yeah…a lot of stuff has happened. I reckon we should go over it all again. Can't hurt, right," Harry asked, and with a nod of his head Prince Ivy exited the room.

Harry was now free to look about the house on his own; an adventure he hadn't been given the chance to do his whole stay at the large mansion because of the constant watch on him. Now a bit enlivened by the thought of being free in a very un-explored and interesting house, he got up from his dinner chair and walked towards the parlor. He had been meaning to examine the room with the odd silvery glow since the first day he had arrived.

With a bit of giddiness working its way up his torso to his throat, Harry sped up his walk towards the mysterious room, who Harry noticed still had the eerie silvery light escaping from the crack under the door as he came closer. Now a few feet from the door, with the silvery light encompassing his legs, Harry stopped to reconsider what he was doing. 'Is there any danger in what I'm doing? Well, yeah of course. I dunno. Why not, eh? No use in being curious all the time. I'll only be a few minutes, anyway. Prince Ivy will be none the wiser,' he thought in his head, contemplating his plan.

He pushed opened the door, and saw yet another windowless room with an obvious centerpiece that was to be the object of focus. There was a large 4 foot pedestal in the middle of the room, which ended with the edges moving out, forming somewhat of a very large cup or bowl. As Harry moved closer, he saw the pedestal was filled with a very bright silvery substance. 'This looks an awful lot like a pensieve,' thought Harry, remembering his encounter with Snape's memory last year when in an Occlumency lesson.

Harry now had his hands on both sides of the edges of the pedestal; he was now examining the mysterious silvery liquid. Quite suddenly, Harry realized that there was someone staring back at him through the silvery liquid. In fact, Harry realized it was more than one person; it was three people; James and Lily Potter, and Sirius Black.

Stunned by what he saw, he temporarily stood next to the pedestal, staring in awe at the three faces who looked at him. Then, quite foolishly, Harry said, "Uh Mum? Dad? Sirius? Can you hear me?"

Harry heard faint noises coming from the faces staring back at him. Harry's face was now two inches away from the mysterious substance; ignoring the notion that he was doing something he shouldn't have been doing; he leaned into the extremely bizarre substance.

Harry screamed. The silver liquid started to flow out of the pedestal onto Harry's forehead. It was molding over him like poured plastic. Quite rapidly after hearing the sound of something thudding on the floor, Prince Ivy apparated right outside the door of the mysterious room in a white bath robe.

"Oh my!" Prince Ivy said, surveying the tremendously strange scene while brandishing his wand.

"_Expugno Iunctio!"_ Prince Ivy said, while a small yellowish orb escaped his wand, which sped towards the silvery substance now suffocating Harry.

He said this 3 more times, with 3 more orbs escaping and sticking to the silvery substance. Harry stood motionless, with the substance now down to his bellybutton. The yellowish orbs connected with the silvery substance, and, as if they were sponges, grew to enormous size, with the silvery substance flowing off of Harry into the orbs. The orbs were growing to roughly the size of basketballs when Harry was released from the stranglehold of the bizarre material. Prince Ivy flicked his wand at the pedestal, and the basketball-sized silvery yellow orbs floated a few inches to the pedestal, where they apparently popped. The silvery contents flowed back into the pedestal, and it was soon settled to stillness, very unusually quick.

Harry was lying on the ground, shaking his head, as if he were in a daze. Prince Ivy rushed over to his body, slapping Harry in the face, trying to bring him back to reality. In a few seconds, Harry's eyes opened, and he surveyed his surrounding environment: Prince Ivy looking worriedly into his eyes, a windowless, one-doored room, and the weird runed-pedastal holding the weird silvery liquid which caused him to talk to…

"Mum and Dad! Sirius! Where did you go?" Harry yelled, in quite a state.

Prince Ivy picked up the confused form of Harry, and proceeded, despite his old age, to carry him all the way back up the stairs and into the grand bedroom. Harry was talking animatedly to himself, making absolutely no sense to Prince Ivy. The Prince place Harry on the bed and, taking out his wand, said, _"Subvenio Animus!"_ A golden like aura spread about Harry for a minute, making him quiet and asleep. After the aura faded, Harry woke up quite suddenly, finally back in his regular consciousness.

Harry's eyes glanced in Prince Ivy's with his first seconds of wake. Then he started, saying very quickly, "Prince Ivy! I was talking to…"

"Harry, you have acted very foolish. You had no business being in that room. The _Iunctio_ could have suffocated you fully. Before you say anything, promise me you will not go back in the room, nor ever explore the contents of the _Iunctio_ without my permission."

"But I want to talk to Mu…"

"Harry you must promise me…or I'm afraid my time with you is done. If you can't promise me, I cannot protect you, meaning I must give up my duty of being your guard." said Prince Ivy, with every pound and ounce of his last statement stabbing into Harry's heart. Harry quite liked the man. He didn't want him to go.

Grudgingly, Harry stated, "Fine, I promise. What is this _Iunctio_ stuff, anyways? It made me talk to Mum and Dad! And Sirius, too! They were actually talking to me!"

"Harry, the _Iunctio_, like much of the magic you have seen in the past few weeks, is very ancient. There was a legend. It's actually more of a myth. It was said that Godric Gryffindor had found a way to pass the threshold between the worlds of the living and the worlds of the dead. No one has been able to prove this, because no one has ever found exactly _how_ Gryffindor found a way to actually pass the threshold. See, Gryffindor himself, although quite noble, desired to find out the mysteries of Merlin's magic. After finishing with the school, he went to find a way to learn the magic of Merlin. But, quite plainly, no one, besides a few hidden tribes, knew anything about Merlin's magic. So he devoted the end of his days to finding a way to talk to Merlin, even though he was quite dead. In the end, it was rumored that Gryffindor had come across an animal who's blood had the capacity to cross the barrier between the two worlds successfully. My father has informed me of all of this, when we first looked at that room you were in," he said, seeing the confused face on Harry.

"It has been rumored that Gryffindor wrote about this creature and where to find him but no one has ever known where to find his writings, not even my dear old mother."

Very suddenly Prince Ivy realized there may have been more to discover in the room they visited that day than the mysterious orb.

"My God Harry! Perhaps the writings on the _Iunctio_ and the creature is in there! This is amazing news!" Prince Ivy spit out, in an almost insane state judging by his extremities shaking with excitement.

Harry was starting to be infected with the Prince's contagious exhilarated state, but he was still quite shaken from his bout with the stuff that the Prince named _Iunctio_. Harry, changing his grin to a thin line, replied to the Prince, "That is great news and all, but I don't think we should go back there. Or at least I shouldn't. It just didn't feel right."

Harry decided to finally let out the information that had been bugging him since the moment they had entered the stone 'scholar's room'.

"Really? I don't know. Perhaps my father should take a look instead. Ah damn!" Prince Ivy swore as he realized he wasn't supposed to take Harry out anyway.

"Damn I'm really in a fix now. Oh, I'm sure he won't be too angry. He never gets very angry, does he Harry?" asked the Prince the crack of a smile starting to form on his lips.

"No. I don't reckon he will be too mad." Harry replied, mirroring Prince Ivy's grin.

"What do you say we go sleep on it, Harry? It is quite late, and it's been a huge day. You are feeling alright, right? I'm sure the effects of the _Iunctio_ will wear off soon, you feel sort of feverish, right?" said Prince Ivy, changing his jovial smile to a curious thin line.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, what I saw was weird. I was talking to my parents." said Harry, remembering all that he had seen after the mysterious silvery substance engulfed him.

"I am sure that I will inquire about what you saw tomorrow. Let us rest," and with the last words, he walked over to his own bed and laid down for sleep, bathrobe and all.

Harry was in conflicting emotions; Prince Ivy had gone from being scolding and accusatory to apprehensive and exciting in a matter of 5 minutes. Also, Harry felt very tired and depressed. He had been talking to his parents and Sirius in a full-on conversation for a few minutes, but was torn away from them yet again. Also, Harry had an unsettling hunch that Prince Ivy was hiding quite a few things from him, whether about Iysdon or _Iunctio_ or what exactly was going on in the world. Brooding on these heavy thoughts, Harry fatigued himself to sleep.

* * *

"Malfoy, are all of the escaped aware of our position?"

"Of course, my lord. They are awaiting your briefing next door," he said as he pointed to the bronze door on the pair's right.

Voldemort stood up from his lavish chair, and followed Malfoy to the door. A huge, poisonous looking snake slithered amongst the two towards the door.

Malfoy pushed the door open, revealing a large stage like platform in which around 300 men in dark cloaks and masks sat. They were all in neat rows. Voldemort walked forward; Malfoy and the snake followed. The large crowd quieted to a silence. The cracking of Voldemort's thin, milk-white knuckle could be heard throughout the room as he walked to a halt, overlooking the large array of dark-cloaked people.

"My servants, it is now time. It is time to finish what we had started only 15 years past. I have wasted too much time on this 'prophecy' that foretells the doom of myself to a lanky 16 year old boy who's parents were some of the easiest to rid the world of," Voldemort stopped as the room rung with raucous laughter. After it quieted down, he continued, "I have found the way to defeat this prophesized 'downfall' of me. Once we capture the last Myrrish tribe, they will tell me the location of the…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N- I had to split this chapter because first of all it would have been too long, and second because there was really two whole different occurances/big ideas and it felt wierd to have them in one monstrous chapter. Look for the next chapter to be just as exciting if not way more. If enough people request, I will start putting a 'to come in the next chapter' section in each chapter.**

**Mrs.ChristinaFelton-Thanks for reviewing again. It's nice to read your warm-hearted replies. **

**I hope I'll pick up a couple more loyal reviewers with this chap. ;-)**


End file.
